Rebellion's Own
by My Lady Vader
Summary: Ahsoka Tano's path crosses with Obi-Wan and Luke's during the rescue of the Princess of Alderaan, and Ahsoka's presence changes the course of events drastically. Will the rebellion still be able to crush the Empire? AU Completed .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **I have wanted to restart Rebellion's Own for a very long time, and am going to now. It will, hopefully, run smoother than the last one did, and be less….out there. Some major changes will be made to the plot, as well as some minor details. I hope you all enjoy this one better! **

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Star Wars. If I did….then I wouldn't need to get a job at a crappy grocery store to pay for my horse's board and lodging. (Wouldn't that be nice?)**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka twisted in her sleep. Her blankets had since fallen off the bed and now lay rumpled on the floor. Legs twitching, Ahsoka dreamed of stormtroopers entering her house and killing both her and Obi-Wan. Even though they were on Tatooine, she was shivering.<p>

With a grunt, Ahsoka opened her eyes to find sunlight spilling into her room. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, then looked around, trying to gather as to where she was. The sandy walls, the hot, dry air. Ahsoka frowned and stepped off her bed and walked out of her room.

"Good morning," a voice said to her left, and Ahsoka jumped, her hand instinctively going to her belt. She turned towards the voice, then relaxed when she saw Obi-Wan.

"Oops," she mumbled, still partially asleep. She let her hand slip from her lightsaber and sat down on a chair, yawning.

"I've never seen you so on edge," Obi-Wan commented, placing a steaming bowl of…._something_ in front of her.

Not caring what it was, Ahsoka grabbed her spoon and began to eat it, glad for something filling her belly. After a few bites, she said, "I've been through a lot lately, and I've gotten used to being on edge."

Obi-Wan was sitting down now, thoughtfully tugging on his beard, which was now white.

Ahsoka shrugged and began to eat her soup again. When she was done, she grabbed the bowl and walked into the kitchen and rinsed it off with some brown looking water.

"Obi-Wan," she asked. His 'hmm?' told her to go on. "What happened to you….after….Anakin."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I was sent to kill him," he said slowly, and Ahsoka stared at him, wide eyed.

"I tried convincing Yoda to let me kill the Emperor…" Obi-Wan said slowly. "That I couldn't….kill Anakin."

Ahsoka put her hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "It's okay," she said. "It's okay."

Obi-Wan let out a sigh and stood up. "I'm about to take a walk," he said. "Care to join me?"

Ahsoka looked up at him and squinted, trying to see him clearly through the sleep stained vision, and shook her head. "Nah, I'll stay here. I'd like to rest up some," she said. "Haven't have much sleep in the past…..couple of years."

Obi-Wan nodded and grabbed his walking stick, then put his hood over his head, then walked out into the heat.

Ahsoka blinked sleepily several times, then got up from the table and went back to her room and fell asleep.

_Ahsoka was in a jungle, caught on some vines. She couldn't move. In the distance, she saw a shuttle. An imperial shuttle. She knew that Darth Vader was in there. Or….had been in there? He wasn't now. _

_Metallic breathing behind her. Ahsoka closed her eyes._

And opened them. She wasn't in the jungle, she was in Obi-Wan's hut. And Darth Vader wasn't behind her. She got off the bed and walked into the living room. She yawned and said, "Obi-Wan, have anything for lunch?" When she opened her eyes, she saw that Obi-Wan had a guest.

Ahsoka's breathing heightened as she looked at the boy. Her chest rose in and out, and she glanced at Obi-Wan with wide eyes. "Anakin," she whispered.

The boy frowned and turned to Obi-Wan. "She knew my father too?"

Ahsoka looked at Obi-Wan. He sighed. "Ahsoka, this is Luke Skywalker. Luke, this is Ahsoka Tano. She was your father's apprentice."

Ahsoka turned back to Luke. "Anakin's….son?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, but I've never met him. I live with my aunt and uncle." He stood up. Ahsoka noticed Anakin's lightsaber dangling at his belt. "And speaking of my aunt and uncle, I've got to go."

"Luke, I'm going to need your help. Alderaan needs your help."

Ahsoka frowned. "Alderaan?" she asked, but Obi-Wan didn't answer.

"I told you Ben," Luke said. "I can't do it."

Obi-Wan sighed.

"I can take you to Anchorhead," Luke said slowly. "And then you can get a shuttle to Mos Eisley, and from there…."

Obi-Wan gave him a look, one Ahsoka knew from a long time ago.

"I'll start the speeder. Come on, Artoo, Threepio," Luke said, leaving the hut.

The golden droid powered up and walked after Luke. "Threepio?" Ahsoka asked.

The droid turned around and said, "do I know you?"

Ahsoka turned to Obi-Wan, who shook his head, then looked back at Threepio. "No, no you don't."

The droid turned back to Luke and left the hut.

"Mind wipe?" Ahsoka asked Obi-Wan.

He nodded. "He went into the service of Bail Organa after Padmé…"

"I met him, a couple of years ago," Ahsoka said.

"Good man," Obi-Wan said, then stood up

"Where are you going?" Ahsoka asked him.

"You mean where are _we _going?"

Ahsoka made a face. "No, I don't. I'm not going anywhere."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I need your help," he said. "You coming here, now, was no accident."

Ahsoka made another face. "Obi-Wan," she said. "I came here because….I needed….I don't know." She gave out a frustrated sigh. "I came because a dead person told me to watch over someone."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "And who might these two…_people_ be?"

Ahsoka let out another sigh. "Padmé came to me in a vision and told me to make sure some boy 'makes' it."

Obi-Wan smiled and glanced out the open door where Luke was chatting with Threepio.

It dawned on Ahsoka. "Padmé and Anakin's son," she whispered. She shook her head. "This is really messed up."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Ahsoka, I feel that we will need you on this journey."

Ahsoka sat down and put her hands in over her head. "Fine. I'll go with you."

Obi-Wan smiled, then went outside.

"Obi-Wan," Ahsoka said. Obi-Wan half turned. "Luke. Does he know?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "And you must _not _tell him," he said forcefully. "Do you understand me?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I understand." She wouldn't tell him. For now.

They stopped at a wreckage site of Jawa sandcrawler. Ahsoka stayed in the speeder while Obi-Wan and Luke and the droids investigated. She had her arms crossed and was watching them when Luke's face went white. Ahsoka frowned and jumped out of the speeder.

"What's wrong?"

Neither answered her, but Luke ran from Obi-Wan, jumped into the speeder and was gone. Ahsoka blinked, then ran to Obi-Wan. "What happened?"

"Stormtroopers did this," he said. "They were after the droids."

"Why did Luke run?"

Here Obi-Wan sighed. "They traced the droids to this sandcrawler. They sold the droids to Luke's aunt and uncle."

Ahsoka frowned. "Which means they could have found them," she said. "Which is why Luke left. Do you think he'll make it in time?"

"It's still smoldering, but by the looks of it, they were here a long time ago." Obi-Wan let out a sad sigh. "I don't think they made it."

He turned to the Jawa bodies that littered the ground. "Come, Ahsoka. We must give them a decent burial. It would do no good to have them ravaged by animals, or the sandpeople."

Ahsoka nodded and gathered some of the wood into a pile, then grabbed one of the smoldering pieces. The wood lit. She and Obi-Wan, with the help of Threepio, gathered all the jawas and burned their bodies.

When they had finished, Luke was making his return. He stopped the speeder and got out. Ahsoka could see he was trying to hold back the tears that were overwhelming him.

"They're gone." It came out no more than a whisper.

"You could have done nothing," Obi-Wan said. "Had you been there, they would have killed you too. And the droids would now be in the possession of the Empire."

Ahsoka frowned. Obi-Wan could be….blunt. And bluntness can sometimes hurt.

"There's nothing here for me now," Luke said. "I want to go with you to Alderaan."

Obi-Wan smiled. "You shall become a Jedi, like your father before you."

"_Only not fall to the darkside. Hopefully," _Ahsoka thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here is the first chapter. I've been thinking a lot about this lately, and I think because Ahsoka is here with the gang, something she does, even a small something, would have to change something else in the timeline. With that thinking, I've created a whole new alternate universe that takes place. Some of the main things in the trilogy will still happen, but differently. New things will take place of older ones, and we'll meet new people. Don't worry, we'll still meet everyone we do in 4,5 and 6, but just differently. Anyway, bear with me for this story. I'm really excited about it.<strong>

**And if none of that made any sense, then just keep reading the chapters and you'll get the basic jist of it. :)**

**MLV**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really excited about this version of Rebellion's Own. I'm planning it out, and not rushing though it, like I felt I was doing last time. This story, the third in the Ahsoka series, will take a different turn than the last two did. Every chapter will focus on Ahsoka, but I'll also add everyone else's POV as well (not first person). If that doesn't make sense, you'll see eventually. But anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. If I did, I would be rich. And I'm not. I do, however, would like to take credit for the idea that will become the plot line for this story.**

They were in Anchorhead. Ahsoka glanced forward, then groaned. She put her hood over her head. "Obi-Wan, let me off," she said.

"What's the matter?" both Obi-Wan and Luke asked.

"I'm…..one of the most wanted 'criminals' against the empire. They're probably got wanted posters all over the place. I think it might be better if I wasn't seen going in with you," she said.

"What'd you do?" Luke asked as he stopped the speeder.

"Everything," Ahsoka replied, hopping out of the speeder. Before she left, she heard Threepio say, "I don't think it's in our best interest to be going around with a wanted criminal."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and watched as the speeder was stopped, then after a moment, went on. She let out a sigh and waited for a big enough transport to go through.

Eventually, a large transport passed her, stopping to let a few jawas pass. While the transport was stopped, Ahsoka lowered herself underneath the transport and waited for it to go through the gate.

"Do ya got any droids with you?" she heard a voice said. Two pairs of white boots were less than two feet away from her face. _Stormtroopers._

"Don't like the nonorganics," the driver replied. The trooper waved him on, and the transport went on. After two minutes, it stopped, then was turned off. Ahsoka waited a minute before rolling out from underneath it, then stood up and brushed her robe off.

She went up to a duros and said, "have you seen an old man, young boy and two droids anywhere near here?"

The duros pointed to the cantina, where Ahsoka saw Threepio and Artoo scurrying away. Ahsoka smiled and entered the Cantina. She looked around, searching for Obi-Wan. She found him at the table of a man and a Wookiee. She figured it would be a good idea not to be seen with them, or rather, them seen with her, so she went up to the bar.

"What's your poison?" he asked.

"Juma juice," Ahsoka said.

"Haven't sold that in years," the bartender asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "Not since the empire."

"That's weird. I get it all over the place. Other than here. "

"Look," the bartender said. "I don't have it. I don't care if other cantinas do or don't. Can I get you anything else?"

Ahsoka sighed. "Got any Corellian spiced ale?"

The bartender grunted, poured a brown looking liquid, then placed it in front of her. She down it, and noticed Obi-Wan and Luke get up and leave. Two stormtroopers walked over to the table they had just been.

Ahsoka ordered another drink, keeping an eye on the troopers. They left a few minutes later, shortly followed by the Wookiee. Ahsoka noticed that a rodian replaced the Wookiee's place, and a heated argument was between the man and the alien. Ahsoka couldn't hear, but jumped when she heard a blaster shot. Her hand went to her lightsaber, but then removed it. The man stood up and put his blaster up, then paid the bartender.

"Sorry 'bout the mess," he said, then left. Ahsoka smirked, paid for her drink, and also left.

"Ahsoka!" Ahsoka turned around and saw Luke waving her over. "We got a ship."

"With the trigger happy Corellian?" Ahsoka asked.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

"I saw you leave, the Wookiee leave, then the Corellian leave. Simple deduction."

"Come, or we'll be late," Obi-Wan said. They gathered the droids, then went to docking bay 97. Ahsoka couldn't help but feel like someone was following them. She ruled it off as paranoia.

When they reached the docking bay, Ahsoka gaped. It was the ship….she couldn't believe it.

"This is it?" Luke asked, frowning.

The pilot was outside, doing an inspection of the ship. "Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"It's junk, that's what's wrong with it," Luke answered.

"Uh, Luke, I think-" Ahsoka started.

"Junk? You think this baby is junk?" the pilot asked, frowning.

Luke nodded. "Yeah. That's what I said. _Junk."_

Ahsoka cleared her throat. "It's seen it's prettier day," she said, looking at Luke, but then turned and glanced at the pilot. "However, it looks like a dependable ship."

"_Dependable_?" the pilot gaped. "The _Falcon _is….she's….she's outrun imperial destroyers. She made the kessle run in _twelve _parsecs."

"See?" Ahsoka said to Luke.

Luke didn't look convinced.

"Instead of arguing, we should head inside the ship," Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, we're running short on time," the pilot said. Ahsoka frowned. Something about him was so familiar….

"I didn't get your name," the pilot said to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka," she replied.

"Han Solo," the pilot said. "No last name? Then you've got a past."

"Yeah, and I don't want to go into it," Ahsoka said, trying to figure out why the name sounded so familiar. She and Solo were about to board the ship when stormtroopers flooded the docking bay. Ahsoka reached for her blaster, and she and Solo began shooting at them.

"Get in the ship!" Solo yelled, and Ahsoka complied. She let out a few more rounds before running to the cockpit.

The Wookiee let out a less than pleased noise at her. "Tell me if Solo is on the ship!" Ahsoka ordered.

The Wookiee growled again, but left the cockpit. A moment later, she heard Solo's voice yelling at the Wookiee, and Ahsoka took the ship out of the space dock.

"What are you doing here?" Solo demanded and shoved her from the seat. "Tell that boy and the old man to strap in. We've got company."

Ahsoka looked out the viewscreen to see three star destroyers.

"I really hope this thing is as fast as you say," she said.

Solo sent her a glare, and the Wookiee complained. "Chewy, ignore her and set the coordinates!" Solo yelled, concentrating on evading the destroyers. Ahsoka had to admit that even without the force to help, Solo was one heck of a pilot.

Ahsoka felt breathing behind her, and turned to see Luke and Obi-Wan crowding into the cockpit.

"I thought this was _fast_," Luke taunted.

"Get out of my cockpit," Solo growled.

"He can't just go," Ahsoka said. "We need a clear path from here to Alderaan."

"Else you'll run into a star, or an asteroid field," Solo muttered. If the boy claimed he was a pilot, then he should know that.

The Wookiee pushed Ahsoka out of his way, and she herded Obi-Wan and Luke into the back. "Sit down," she ordered, then sat, cross legged, on the floor. She shut her eyes, and heard Luke ask Obi-Wan what she is doing.

"Meditating," was Obi-Wan's reply.

Soon, the background noise faded away, and Ahsoka thought. She knew she had met Solo years ago while working for the Hutt, when she met EEda, as Sisla, but his name seemed so familiar. She tried to think back to her early life as a true Jedi. Maybe she met him then….but she came up with nothing.

She thought to the beginning of the Empire. Nothing in her earliest travels. But….but wait. He was Corellian. He resembled….Dash. That was it….had to be it. He was Dash's missing nephew, Dri and Fru's nephew, and little 'Soka's cousin. The family member she had never met.

Would Han Solo want to meet his family? Did he care? He didn't seem the caring type. Did he even know that he still had family? He and Dash were both smugglers, but Dash had cared about his family.

Ahsoka could barely hear Obi-Wan giving Luke his first Jedi lesson: the lightsaber. She could still hear him saying to Anakin, "This weapon is your life. As a knight, you should know that by now." Perhaps he would have more luck with the son.

Which brought her thoughts back to Anakin. Darth Vader. She had no doubt she would see him again during her trip with Obi-Wan and Luke. She desperately hoped not. She didn't think she would be able to hold her tongue, and tell him about Luke. Try to bring him to the light. Though, with his last name still Skywalker, she doubted it would be hard for Vader to hear Luke's name and _not _make the connection. Vader might be sith, but he wasn't stupid.

Far From it.

There was sudden pain. Everything was fine when the streak of pain traveled through Ahsoka. She gasped and left her meditation. Obi-Wan was leaning against a wall, and Luke was looking worried about him.

"What is it, what happened?" Solo questioned. Ahsoka noted that he truly looked concerned.

"Ahsoka?" Luke's voice asked. She looked to Obi-Wan, who looked ashen.

"It was if a thousand voice cried out in terror," his voice echoed throughout the room, "and then were suddenly silenced."

That was exactly what she had felt. Ahsoka rubbed her arms, trying to get rid of the goosebumps. Luke looked frightened. He was force sensitive….had he felt it? Solo had a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Something terrible happened," Ahsoka said. "Something that killed thousands of people."

"What was it?" Luke asked, shifting his gaze from Obi-Wan to Ahsoka.

"I don't know," Ahsoka said.

"Well, we don't have time to ponder," Solo said. "We're almost up on Alderaan." He got up, followed by the Wookiee, Chewbacca. Ahsoka followed them. A few moments later, the ship left hyperspace.

They began to rock. Solo began to shout directions to Chewbacca, trying not to be hit by flying rocks that was in their path.

"Where is Alderaan?" Luke asked.

"It's gone," Solo said, and the ship stopped rocking.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Luke demanded. "Did your Wookiee put in the right coordinates?"

"_My _Wookiee?" Solo yelled. "You've got a lot of nerve! _Chewy _never makes a mistake."

"It's surrounding us," Ahsoka said.

"What?" both Luke and Solo said.

"She's right," Obi-Wan said. "It was destroyed."

"Who would have done that?" Luke demanded.

Ahsoka missed that sense of nativity. "The Empire."

"Not possible," Solo said. "The entire fleet couldn't blow up a planet."

"Obviously they have some tricks up their sleeve," Ahsoka said dryly.

"Stop, both of you," Obi-Wan hissed. "Thousands of people died today. It is not the time to argue."

Ahsoka felt her cheeks burn. She never liked being chastised, especially when she knew she was wrong.

"Well old man," Solo said. "Where do we go from here?"

Before Obi-Wan could answer, a TIE fighter flew over their head. "TIE!" Ahsoka shouted.

"How did it get here?" Solo said. "Got lost from a convoy?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "I don't think so," she said.

"Well, regardless, we can't let 'im tell the Empire we're here," Han said. "Chewy, get ready to shoot him down."

"He's out here by himself, you might as well let him go," Obi-Wan said.

"Not by himself," Ahsoka said.

"Right, he's heading to that moon over there." Luke pointed to a dot in the background.

Ahsoka felt a horrible feeling in her gut.

"That isn't a moon," Obi-Wan's voice floated through the room. "It's a space station."

Quiet, then Solo said, "nah. It's too big."

Ahsoka resisted rolling her eyes.

**And that is where we will leave chapter two off at. I hope you've enjoyed the second chapter. I really want to take this slow and take time to explain some things and not rush through it. **

**MLV**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The third chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me. I don't own any of the characters featured in this chapter. If I did...then something like this would be cannon.**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka frowned. "Space station or no, we should leave. Right away."<p>

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Luke said.

"Alright, alright," Solo said slowly. "I'll start pulling away." His eyes seemed glued to the sphere outside the ship, which was getting bigger as they drew near. Solo shook his head and put the ship into reverse. Nothing happened.

"Um, I don't think that worked," Ahsoka said.

"We're still moving towards it!" Luke cried at the same time.

"Both of you, shut up!" Solo growled. He tried turning the ship around, but that didn't work either. Chewy let out a growl.

"Yeah, you're right," Solo said.

"About what?" Luke asked.

"Tractor beam," Ahsoka guessed.

"Right. We're being pulled into a tractor beam," Solo said, then turned and looked at Obi-Wan. "Looks like you were right, old man." He turned back around and looked out. "It's a space station."

There was a moment's pause, then, "well, I won't be going down without a fight." Solo grabbed his blaster and left the cockpit. Ahsoka followed him.

"You'll lose, you know that right?" Ahsoka said.

"Maybe I'll just trade you all for me n' Chewy," Solo growled.

Ahsoka glared at him. "You wouldn't." It wasn't a dare, but a statement.

Solo stared right back at her. "Try me."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes and didn't take them off of Solo's face. Obi-Wan walked behind Solo and put his hand on his shoulder, and Solo seemed to calm down. "Fighting is not our only option," he said.

Ahsoka guessed Obi-Wan used the calming touch on Solo.

Turning around, Solo asked, "yeah, well what's the other option."

"Your profession is hiding cargo, is it not?"

Solo nodded. "Yeeah," he drew out.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. From behind him, Luke said, "Oh, you mean hide in the smuggling compartments."

Smiling Obi-Wan nodded.

"You're a crazy old man," Solo declared. "That'll never work! They'll just search the ship."

"Unless we give them evidence to think the ship is a decoy," Ahsoka said.

"You mean like….what?" Luke said.

Ahsoka turned to Luke. _Let's get those Skywalker genes a-rollin,' _she thought. "What do you think?"

Luke thought for a moment. "Well, if we wanted this ship to be a decoy, then no one would be on the ship."

"Well of course no one would be on the ship!" Solo said, rolling his eyes. Ahsoka shot him a look.

"Keep going Luke."

"Solo, do you have an escape pod?" Luke asked.

"No, we used the last one a month ago," Solo said.

"Great," Luke said. "Write in the ships computer that the course was set, put on auto pilot, then the crew, us, abandoned ship!"

Ahsoka nodded. "And put a code on the computer, one that is easy enough to crack so they get the information, but hard enough so they don't suspect something's up."

"I guess I'll get the smuggling containers ready," Solo said, walking away.

"I'll plant the evidence," Ahsoka said, going to the computer.

Fifteen minutes later, the _Millennium Falcon _was pulled into the station's docking bay. Stormtroopers surrounded it, blasters at ready, waiting for Lord Vader.

Ahsoka blinked in the darkness, using the force to become aware of her surroundings. She and Obi-Wan were in one compartment, Luke, Solo and Chewbacca in the other.

"Obi-Wan," Ahsoka whispered. "What if….what if Vader's here?"

She heard Obi-Wan sigh. "I'm afraid he is. Concentrate."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and listened to the silence. Her breathing. Obi-Wan's breathing. Her heart beat. Stormtroopers outside the ship. They were worried. What was the ship doing here? Would Darth Vader be angry?

Ahsoka blinked several times. "Obi-Wan," she whispered. "Hide your force signature."

"What?"

"Hide your force signature. He'll know you're here," she said, and instantly could no longer sense Obi-Wan.

"Yours is still active," Obi-Wan whispered. "What are you doing?"

"If I lead the Empire on a wild goose chase, then they won't have time to worry about you. They'll think I'm infiltrating the station, and not worry about the princess. You'll have an easier time rescuing her."

"You're taking a huge risk," Obi-Wan said.

"I learned from the best," Ahsoka replied. The ships ramp door opened, and everyone went silent. Footsteps were heard above. Someone was in the cockpit. Searching the computer. Letting out a satisfied grunt. They found the 'evidence'.

Then everything was silent.

And then the lid was taken off by Solo. He looked down into the compartment. "You not too cramped, I hope."

Ahsoka lifted herself out of the compartment. "Not too much."

"They're sending two more guys in here," Han said. "We knock 'em out, maybe grab their uniforms."

"That's the stupidest idea ever," Luke said.

"Got any better ones kid?" Solo demanded.

"Luke, it's the only plan we've got. We'll just go with the flow," Ahsoka said.

They replaced the floor panels, and all hid while the search team walked in. Solo got up behind one and hit him in the back of the head with his gun.

Ahsoka grabbed the other and punched him in the face, and Luke grabbed his lightsaber and hit him, knocking him out.

"That's not really what they're intended for," Ahsoka commented.

"Going with the flow," Luke said.

Obi-Wan walked up to them. "Two stormtroopers are guarding the entrance of the ship."

"What if we took your plan," Luke said, "and revised it."

Solo frowned. "How so?"

"Call the stormtroopers up here, knocked _them _out, and take _their _uniforms," Luke said.

"Could work," Solo said, then grabbed a heavy looking _something_ and dropped it on the ground. The noise caused everyone to jump, Solo included.

Solo grinned. "Hey, you guys down there! Can ya give us a hand?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at Solo. He differed a lot from Dash, yet at the same time, they were so similar.

The two troopers walked up the ramp and peered into the ship. Solo stood there and waved at then, then shot them both.

"The plan was to knock 'em out!" Luke hissed.

"Hey, think of it as two less enemies to fight," Solo said, grabbing one of the bodies and removing the suit. Luke did the same with the other.

Ahsoka stood near Obi-Wan. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I think that eventually, they will learn to balance each other out," he said with a chuckle.

Ahsoka glanced over to Solo and Luke, who were arguing over which suit went to whom. "That'll be the day," she whispered, then said, louder, "I meant about Vader. He was here, earlier. He knows I'm here."

"And so he does," Obi-Wan said. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Ahsoka nodded. "I do. They won't think to double the princess security."

"I hope you're right," Obi-Wan said, then turned to Solo and Luke, who were both wearing stormtrooper uniforms. "Let us go now."

_Elsewhere on the Death Star_

Grand Moff Tarkin frowned. "I think this is too much of a coincidence, Vader."

The sith lord said nothing, and his labored breathing only intensified the cold feeling in the room.

"Tano must be here to either rescue the princess," Tarkin said again.

"If you do not remember," Vader finally said, "that the ship was on it's way to Alderaan. There is something much larger at play."

Tarkin did not look convinced.

Vader was sure, however, that Tano was _not _alone. He felt a presence, one that was both familiar and unknown to him. Untrained with the force, but the force was there. But perhaps Ahsoka had learned to cast more than one force signature to confuse him. That would explain why the presence was familiar and unknown.

But deep inside, Vader knew that wasn't the case this time. Tano was a thorn in his side, and would be until she was _dead_. And she would be this time around.

"As I was saying," Tarkin said. "I will put extra security on the princess."

"No," Vader said. Tarkin frowned.

"No?"

"Do not alert Tano that we know she is here," Vader said.

"Perhaps her plan involves us _knowing_ she is here," Tarkin asked.

"Leave her to me," Vader said, then left.

* * *

><p>They had dispatched the guards in the control room, and they had created a plan where Obi-Wan would release the tractor beam that held the <em>Falcon <em>in the docking bay of the station.

"I want to go with you," Luke said, a worried look crossed his face. He was afraid something might happen to Obi-Wan. Ahsoka remembered that look well.

"Your path lies on a different path than mine," Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka frowned. _Different path? What does that mean? Does he not intent on rescuing the princess? _A sick feeling entered the pit of her stomach and she decided that she would ask Obi-Wan about it later.

"I'm going with you, though," Ahsoka told Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest, but Ahsoka put up her hand. "No," she said. "There's something I need to do."

Luke sighed and sat down.

"Don't worry Luke. You'll get your share of excitement," Obi-Wan said, then he and Ahsoka left.

When they were far enough away, Ahsoka stopped and turned to Obi-Wan. "What do you mean 'a different path of yours?'"

Obi-Wan sighed. "We both have a path to follow," he said. "Both yours and Luke's path goes a different direction than I."

Ahsoka blinked back tears. "Obi-Wan," she said. "Please-"

"No need for tears, Padawan," Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka bit her tongue to keep the tears from spilling over. It had been so long since she had ever cried, but Obi-Wan….he was the last key to her old life.

Obi-Wan tilted her head up and made her look at him. "You will not lose me like we did Anakin," he assured her. "Do not worry, padawan. The force will always be with you."

And then Obi-Wan left.

* * *

><p>Luke was pacing the room. Artoo was still plugged into the computer, but Luke wasn't paying attention to him.<p>

"You certainly travel with an interesting pair," Solo commented dryly to Luke.

"I've known Ben forever," Luke said. "I only met Ahsoka today."

"And your point?" Solo asked, looking at Luke.

Luke sighed. "Look. Ben is a great man. He's fought in the Clone Wars, seen a lot of battles. And Ahsoka? I don't know what she's done, but she isn't on friendly terms with the Empire, so she must have done something to annoy them." Luke sighed. "Hey, I know we've been getting on each other's nerves lately-"

"That's the underestimate of the year," Solo commented.

Luke held back his frustration. "But can we try to become at least on friendly terms until the mission is over?"

Solo glanced at Luke for any sign of trickery. Nothing. Luke had the perfect naïve look of a farmboy. Solo sighed. "Alright Luke." Standing up, Solo extended his hand in for a handshake. "You've got my back, and I've got yours."

Luke took the hand and they shook.

Artoo began beeping wildly, and Threepio exclaimed, "we've found her! We found her!"

"The princess?" Luke asked, dropping Han's hand and running over to the droids.

"Who?" Han asked, following him.

"Princess Leia," Threepio said.

"She's the one that sent the droids to Ben," Luke explained, looking at the map. "Oh no…"

"What? What's going on?" Han asked.

Luke turned towards his new ally. "They're gonna kill her."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka ran to one of the computers and began trying to break the inscription code. She created a program that would allow to it keep going without her there. She glanced up to see if anyone was coming, and when she saw she was alone, ran to another computer. She knew she was tripping silent alarms, and that was the point. When the other computer was hacked, Ahsoka moved to the first computer. Might as well try to get some intel.<p>

A door opened behind her, and she didn't need to turn around to know she was about to be arrested.

"Hands up, traitor," a voice said. Ahsoka put her hands in the air and turned around.

"You caught me."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you one and all for coming and seeing the fourth installment of the second version of Rebellion's Own! Shorter, this chapter is, but fun, it will be. Hopefully. Ahsoka will see an old face, and if any Chuck fans are reading this, see if you can spot the Chuck quote. Or White Collar...seeing as the quote is on both TV shows...**

**Anyway, please, enjoy this chapter, and I hope you guys are all having an awesome 2012 so far! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ahsoka Tano, or any other thing in the world...except a car. That's just about the only thing that is in my name. Not even my horse...oy vey.**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was being led away to the detention center. She complied to everything the troopers said, not wanting to make a fuss. Halfway to the center, the troopers were stopped by a captain.<p>

"The Grand Moff wishes to see the prisoner," the captain said, then sent a glare Ahsoka's way. Her blood began to run cold. She hadn't anticipated seeing him…she was growing nervous.

They were escorted to the main bridge. Ahsoka could see the back of a man. His arms were behind him, hands clasped. Outside the viewing screen was vast nothingness….blackness that surrounded everything.

One of her escorts cleared his throat, and the man turned around. Ahsoka recognized him immediately. Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin.

"Tarkin," she said with a scowl.

He smiled at her. "Ahsoka Tano. How good it is to see you; it's been awhile. The years have not been kind," he said, his gaze jumping to the different scars on her face.

"They've not been exactly great on you either," Ahsoka said, frowning. "You're face looks like a crater."

The Moff's smile faded slightly, then he chuckled. "My dear Miss Tano, your tongue is as sharp as ever." He chuckled once more. "Now…tell me; why are you here?"

Ahsoka gave him a fake smile. "Now wouldn't you like to know?"

Tarkin sighed. "Things will be much easier for you if you talk. For the sake of an old friendship-"

Ahsoka cut him off. "We were never friends."

Tarkin let out a sigh. "Take her to the detention level. And keep her away from the prisoner."

Ahsoka mentally perked up. Was it the princess? She didn't say anything as she was led away.

* * *

><p>"This is stupid," Han said.<p>

Luke rolled his eyes, glad the smuggler couldn't see him through the helmet. "It'll work."

"This'll never work," he heard the smuggler say.

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Han said, then growled. "If it doesn't, I blame you."

Luke rolled his eyes again. "Just…don't mess up."

"Me mess up?" Han squeaked.

Luke didn't have time to reply; the turbolift doors opened. It was show time.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was being led down the hallway to her cell when shots were heard behind them. The trooper she was with turned around and looked at the commotion. Taking advantage of this, Ahsoka grabbed the trooper's blaster and hit him across the head. He groaned, then fell over.<p>

Ahsoka ran to the other end just as the shooting stopped. Two troopers were left, as well as a Wookiee.

"Chewbacca!" Ahsoka yelled, and she raised her blaster.

"Don't shoot!" both trooper's helmets flew off to show Luke and Han. Ahsoka let out a breath and grinned.

"You guys," she said. They both shrugged.

A beeping noise interrupted them. Han swore, then pulled a dead officer off of the com unit.

"Everything's under control up here," Han said into the com unit.

"_What's happening up there?_" the com officer asked.

Han made a face as he tried to think of something. "Uh, we had a slight weapons malfunction, but uh... everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here now, thank you." He paused, then added, "how are you?" The face on his look was priceless.

Ahsoka and Luke both stifled their laughter. It felt good to laugh…

Luke left Ahsoka's side and went in search of the princess. Ahsoka turned back to Han, who was saying something once more.

"Uh, uh... negative, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak, very dangerous."

The com officer demanded to know Han's 'operating' number, and instead of saying something, Han took his blaster and shot the com unit. "Boring conversation anyway." He turned towards Ahsoka and said, "where's Luke?"

Ahsoka glanced over her shoulder and said, "he's looking for the princess."

"He'd better hurry, we're about to have some company," Han muttered.

Ahsoka left Han and went down the long hallway of cells. In one, she saw Luke's back, and he was talking to a young woman, presumably the Princess. Ahsoka was about to say something when she glanced at the princess. The girl looked just like Padmé…it was surreal.

Shaking her head, Ahsoka said, "look, there's no time to be sitting here chatting. We need to leave now. Reinforcements are on their way."

Luke grabbed the princess' hand, and they left the cell, followed by Ahsoka.

"They're coming up turbolift A," Han stated. "I've got both of them sealed off, but they could blast 'em open at any moment."

"Unseal B," Ahsoka ordered, "and go down that one. I'll keep everyone up here occupied."

"What?" Luke and Han said at the same time.

"They won't be looking for you if they think I'm the cause of the disturbance. They won't be looking for you guys," Ahsoka explained to them. "Now go!"

The trio didn't ask for further explanation, and Han unsealed turbolift B. They all slipped in, and the doors sealed shut. Ahsoka let out a breath. They'd be safe. Hopefully.

Ahsoka grabbed a few of the blasters from the ground, then erased any mention that the cell the princess was in had been opened. She closed, and resealed the door. By that time, the troopers had blasted the door open. "Hands up!"

Ahsoka shot a few of them, then dropped her weapons and dashed to the other end of the hallway, dodging the blaster shots. There was a crawlway directly above her, and Ahsoka opted to leave that way. There wasn't any room for blasters, so she'd be safe.

For the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is where things began to be really different from the movies. Things will change, drastically, whereas others won't….and other's won't even happen. (No spoilers for you…:)) Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, short as it was. <strong>

**MLV**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to sincerely apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I promised it like what, two weeks ago? But anyway, please enjoy it and leave your feedback! Things are changing, and I need to know if I'm doing a good job or not! Constructive criticism welcomed, flames, not so much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarWars. Darn .**

**Edit: Thanks to_ GondorianRose _for pointing out that misspell...who spells Falcon wrong? I mean REALLY! **

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was sitting in an airduct, her eyes closed. It had been ages since she had last meditated. She couldn't even remember. Throughout the past few hours, she had hears snippets of what was going on. The <em>Falcon <em>had made it free. Apparently Tarkin had wanted to place a tracking device on the ship, but the troopers had waited too long to do it. They had originally thought the escape process would take much longer.

Ahsoka smiled to herself. She knew it was because of her. For a moment, Ahsoka wondered what would have happened if she hadn't gone to go see Obi-Wan at that precise moment. Where would they all be?

Ignoring her own question, Ahsoka continued to meditate. She knew that they were heading to Coruscant. She wasn't entirely sure how she would get off of the Death Star. She needed a plan, and a good one. Currently, she was in the Empire's ball of destruction, heading towards the Empire's capital.

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes. Meditating wasn't helping calm her spirit. It used to always help. She remembered once, during a break in fighting during the Clone Wars.

_Ahsoka was pacing back and forth, nervous. "What if they attack while we're resting?" she asked, probably for the millionth time._

"_They won't. Ahsoka, sit down," her master said. Ahsoka plopped down next to him. His eyes were closed, and she could tell he was thinking hard. "Meditate it away." _

"_You know that never works for me," Ahsoka said. "I'm too worked up."_

"_You know, meditating will clear that up," Anakin said, eyebrow lifting. He didn't open his eyes though. _

_Ahsoka huffed and sat down, cross legged and shut her eyes. She focused on the calm of the room; it radiated off her master. It was so strange; in battle, he was a frenzied fighter, never stopping. But now…not now. _

_Ahsoka felt the nervousness leave her body, and she let out a sigh of contentment. She could feel her master smiling at her. _Well done padawan.

Ahsoka opened her eyes. Even now she could hear her master's voice. At first she was worried that Vader was with her, but the force was not screaming at her to run. She was safe, in this air duct.

Ahsoka closed her eyes again and focused on the energies around her. The _Falcon _had left, and she could feel a…_soreness _about the loss of the _Falcon, _and those aboard her.

But she also felt victory, which confused her. Why would they be feeling victorious? They hadn't won this round….her curiosity was so overwhelming that Ahsoka decided to leave the air duct and find out.

She slipped into an empty room and looked around. Thankfully it was empty. Just before she was about to take a step, the door flung open. Ahsoka force jumped back into her air duct, hoping that whoever entered the room didn't see her.

Gently moving the tile back in place, Ahsoka froze when she heard the breathing. Vader was in the room. She took in a breath, then gently let go of the tile, and it slid into place. Leaning down, Ahsoka tried concentrating on some noise. It was Vader's voice.

"Do not think that without Obi-Wan that they won't be a threat," his voice said.

_Without Obi-Wan. _What? Obi Wan was…Ahsoka's hands were over her face and she was shaking her head. No. No it couldn't be….

"You now truly are the last of your kind Vader," Tarkin's voice said. The rat must have been following Vader. "With Kenobi finally dead, the spirit of the rebellion will be crushed."

Ahsoka sat up, her head shaking. _No….no! Obi Wan can't be dead!_

"Do not be so sure," Vader said in reply. "The rebellion has survived this long without the aid of Kenobi. I would not be surprised if their resolve is not stronger."

Ahsoka's breath hitched.

"And do not be so sure about your other comment. There are many who use the power of the force," Vader said. By the sounds of his voice, Ahsoka could tell he was directly below her. She focused on keeping her force signature low.

"You're old apprentice?" Tarkin asked, then laughed. "Tano has all but given up the Jedi ways."

"There was no mention of her being a part of the escape party," Vader said. "She could still be aboard."

Ahsoka's blood ran cold. If they knew she was still on the station….that would not be good for her.

Tarkin out and _laughed _at Vader. "You suggest Tano is still here? Where would she run to, Vader? She would be on a station full of Imperials. It is far more likely that she escaped, unnoticed, onto the _Falcon_."

_Yes! _Ahsoka thought to herself. _I left! Do not look for me!_

Vader did not reply, but she heard him leave the room. There was a low chuckle. "Yes, I have no doubt that Tano is still here," Tarkin's voice floated up to her hiding place. "And it is a good thing too; the Emperor has a plan for you, _my dear." _

Tarkin's footfalls left the room, and the door hissed as it shut. She breathed in and out heavily.

* * *

><p>They had finally broken away from the squadron of TIE fighters. Han told Chewy to watch the bridge, and he sauntered into the main hold. Leia was laying on the couch, trying to catch some needed sleep. She looked so peaceful, so serene, like sleep was an escape from a terrible world. He desperately wanted to wake her up and talk to her, to hear her voice, but he knew that he would hate himself forever if he ever disturbed the small amount of peace she was feeling. Instead, he went looking for the kid.<p>

He wasn't in the main hold; Han checked everywhere, but couldn't find him. Finally, when he almost gave up, he heard a sniffling noise. Han went to investigate and saw Luke, sitting alone in one of the turrets.

"Hey kid," Han said, startling Luke. The kid jumped slightly, then Han saw him rub his sleeve over his eyes.

"What?" Luke asked, facing away from Han.

"I wanted to see if you needed anything," Han said softly. It hadn't occurred to him until now that Luke might be hurting, almost as much as the princess.

"I don't need your help," Luke spat bitterly.

Han sighed, and moved in closer. "Look kid. You and I…we didn't start out friends. But…I just want you to know, if you need to talk to someone, I'm a darn good listener." He paused, then added, "or so I've been told."

Han's comment had the desired effect, and Luke laughed. "I mean it, kid. Luke."

Luke sighed. "I'm all alone now," he whispered, and Han barely caught it. "My aunt and uncle were killed before….now Obi Wan. I've never known my dad…or mom." He laughed bitterly again.

Han looked up, a frown on his face. "It's not true."

Luke turned to face him this time. "What?"

"That isn't true," Han repeated. "You've got us. Me, Chewy, Goldenrod and the trashcan. And you've got the princess too. We're your family now, so deal with it."

Luke looked down at his hands for a long time, and Han began to wonder if what he had said registered. But Luke smiled, and looked up at Han and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted this to be longer, but I felt ending it here would be better. Hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**MLV**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay for new updates, right? Right? After what...years? Yeah...I have an excuse. I've been backing up on math so I can be DONE WITH IT! So that has been my first priority...And more writing for 'school'...but anyway. Here is this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: All mistakes are mine, and that's all. **

* * *

><p>The trip from the empty space that once was Alderaan to Coruscant was long, especially if you were being hunted by every person and droid in the station. Ahsoka had to give up her air duct; she had heard several reports of droids being sent through the ducts to look for her.<p>

Dropping from the duct, Ahsoka wildly looked around, but thankfully she was in an empty room. Gazing the room, she looked for any computer console; if she found one, she could figure out where she was. However there weren't any computers.

Ahsoka gripped her blaster tightly and carefully probed outside of the room with the force. There were….three cleaning droids and a stormtrooper in the adjacent room. Ahsoka hid in the shadows and used the force to open the door.

She smiled when the stormtrooper came to investigate. As soon as his back was turned to her, she lifted her blaster and shot him. The trooper fell to the ground. Ahsoka left her hiding place and walked into the other room. The droids beeped and whirred at her, but offered her little resistance.

Thankfully, this room was not lacking when it came to computers. Ahsoka strode to one and began looking for a map of the station, and maybe learning where she was.

It took a few minutes, but she found one. She was in one of the main computer rooms. Which meant that more troopers would be coming soon; however, even that thought didn't deter her from searching the room for an empty data chip. When she found one, Ahsoka inserted it into the computer and began to download all of the information she could about the deathstar.

While the info was downloading, Ahsoka locked both doors. It wasn't long after that that she heard voices behind the second door. Ahsoka didn't bother to try and figure out what they were saying; she needed a place to hide.

Eventually finding a spot, Ahsoka waited for the troopers to break through the lock, which wasn't long.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary here," the lead trooper said. "Except for the door being locked-maybe that was a malfunction when I-8886 was here with the droids."

"But sir," a second trooper said. "The droids are here. Where is 86?"

Ahsoka groaned. She hadn't hid the body of the trooper; if they looked in the adjacent room, they'll know she was near. Ahsoka concentrated on the force. She knew stormtroopers were weak minded, but she had never tried it this far away. She wasn't sure it would work…why wouldn't it work?

Ahsoka concentrated on the lead trooper, and in her mind, said, _we will search for him elsewhere, _over and over.

Eventually, the lead trooper turned to his men. "Uh….I think we should look for him….someplace else…."

"But sir," the third, and thus far silent trooper said. "We haven't checked the supply room yet. 86 could be in there."

"We should look other places first; it's doubtful he's there. You know how forgetful 86 is. He probably forgot the droids," the leader said, and marched the troops out of the room.

Ahsoka let out a huge sigh of relief and left her hiding place. They hadn't noticed the data chip in the computer. It was ninety percent filled up. She had to wait a few more minutes.

_Padawan._

Ahsoka jerked her head up, all senses on high alert. She looked around the room, but she was alone. Ahsoka looked back at the chip. "Upload already!"

_Padawan._

Ahsoka felt a shiver go down her spine. She was thinking about taking the chip as it was and leaving, but she knew everything she could get on this station.

_Answer me, Padawan._

Ahsoka ignored the voice invading her head. Her mental shields were still strong, and she was still hiding her presence in the force. But he was still calling to her.

_I know you are still on this station, Padawan._

Ahsoka watched the chip like a predator, willing the upload to hurry up. It reached ninety-nine, and then stalled.

_Do not think you can hide from me, Padawan. Run._

Ahsoka frowned. Vader was telling her to….run? Surely it was a trick…but Ahsoka felt the force warn her. Stormtroopers were heading her way. Ahsoka pulled the chip out of the computer and then unlocked the supply room. She probed the airducts above her; they were clear. She jumped into the duct and closed the lid just as a group of stormtroopers entered the computer room.

Ahsoka carefully placed the chip in a specialized hidden pocket. It was vital that it reach the rebels. And in the meantime, she needed to hide. Again.

* * *

><p>Luke had left his solitude in the gun turrets and rejoined the group in the <em>Falcon's <em>main hold. Leia had since woken up, and was making Luke some tea to help calm him down.

"Here you go," she said, handing it to him. He took the mug and wrapped his hands around it, breathing in the steam.

Leia sat down across from him. "Had you known him very long?"

Luke shrugged. "I've _known _him all my life, I guess. But we've not…My uncle didn't agree with Ben on….anything…so It was only when I got in real trouble did I see him."

"Oh," Leia said quietly.

Luke looked up at her and frowned. "Oh force Leia," he said, groaning. "I'm such a jerk."

Leia looked up, tears threatening to brim over. She then sat up straight and held her head high. "What?"

Luke let go of his tea and moved to sit next to her. "I was told by someone who would know that it's okay to cry."

Leia looked at him, and one single tear slipped past her defenses. Luke reached up and gently brushed his away. "You've got another family now, Leia," he whispered.

Leia chocked back a sob, then her defenses fell. She began to sob violently, falling into Luke's open arms. Together they cried over lost family.

* * *

><p>Han watched the two weep together, then walked back into the cockpit. Chewy grunted.<p>

Han shrugged. "I don't know. I think maybe we should stick around a little while….you know, make sure they make it out okay."

Chewy made a questioning noise.

"Yeah, I know it's not like me, but I think that we shouldn't split after we get the reward money," Han said, sitting down on the pilot's chair.

Chewy let out an annoyed growl.

"Chewy," Han said in a musing voice. "Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to not be looking our for only ourselves?"

Chewy let out an amused noise. Han chuckled as well. "Yeah, I know. It's all emotional in the other room and it's wearing off on me."

Chewy put his paw on Han's shoulder, then turned around and made sure they were on their way to Yavin IV.

Han didn't move and had a contemplating look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope Han doesn't seen too OOC in this chapter; he'll be back to his normal self soon. xD <strong>

**And those of you who might be scared of the LukeLeia scene, it's more about two people who lost everything they cared for in one day. So it's not really the whole freaky romance aspect. And I can give you a spoiler-due to the changes Ahsoka has made in the galaxy, there won't be the whole Luke/Leia/Han aspect like in the first part of ESB. You'll see why soon enough. :) **

**Anyway, and onto a poll-Is it sacrilegious to write a chapter of Star Wars while listening to the Star Trek soundtrack?**

**Why this random poll? Uh….I have no idea really…just…er….popped into my head. **

**MLV **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know you all must be disappointed in me. But please...don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I'm not that awesome. I get physically exhausted after played laser tag! **

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was laying in one of the air ducts, using one of her hands to keep the side of her face from touching the cold metal. Trying to get some precious amount of sleep, Ahsoka willed her body to calm down, but her mind refused to forget about the one sided conversation, where Vader had warned her.<p>

She tried figuring out his reasoning; surely he had only warned her of the approaching stormtroopers because he wanted her for himself. He wanted-no, he _needed _to be the one to end her life, just as he had ended her life within the council.

Part of her wondered if Anakin was still in there, trying to save his padawan. Try as she might, however, the more logical side of her, the one that remembered all of his betrayals, refused to believe that was true.

Growling softly to herself, Ahsoka sat up, thankful that they were large. She had spotted a few of the maintenance droids that worked up here, and thought, _no wonder the ducts are large. _

Moving on her hands and knees, Ahsoka began to crawl away from her spot. She couldn't stay in more than one spot for long. She needed to find out how long it would be before they reached Coruscant.

Ahsoka focused on the force and used it to guide her way. She needed to get to a control room. It would be risky, seeing as it would be crawling with stormtroopers and Imperial Officers, but it was her best shot at finding an escape route, as well as how long until they reached the Imperial Capital.

Ahsoka dropped out of the ducts into a deserted hallway. She glanced around, making sure no one was coming, before heading off into a room. She glanced in and saw one stormtrooper. It looked like he was doing an inspection of some kind. Her options weren't many. One was to kill the trooper, and look around the room for something she could use.

However, that meant that he would be missing, and it wouldn't take the crew long to realize she was near.

Her second option was to let him finish up and stay hidden until was finished, let him leave, and then search the room. She risked another inspection, but it seemed the less risky option, so she ducked into an empty closest, and waited.

Half an hour later, the trooper left the room, made sure the door was secure, and then walked away. Ahsoka gave him a few more minutes before leaving her closest and walking up to the closed door. She waved her hand in front of it. The door opened with a woosh. Ahsoka quickly stepped inside, and the door shut behind her.

Inside the room, Ahsoka found herself surrounded by droids. Ahsoka groaned. This wasn't what she was hoping for. After a few moments of thinking, she figured she could use the droids for something. Ahsoka walked up to the computer terminal and read the options listed.

**Repair Droid **

**Reprogram Droid**

**Routine Mind Wipe**

There were several more options, but Ahsoka stopped reading, and her eyes returned to the second option. "Reprogram," she said aloud. A small smile fixated itself onto her mouth as an idea came to mind. She hit the button next to reprogram.

**Reprogram Droid Droid Serial Number**

Ahsoka frowned, and then turned around to the droids lined up against the wall behind her. She typed in the number of the droid closest to her.

**Reprogram DroidDroid Serial Number = R7-I8 **

There was a pause as the computer loaded.

**Select Programming**

A list of different programs showed up on the screen. Ahsoka scanned through them, when something caught her eye.

**Create Program**

_Yes, _Ahsoka thought, _this is what I want. _She clicked it, then began to type furiously on the keypad. The green droid whirred to life when she was finished, then rolled out of the room. Ahsoka inhaled a deep breath while she waited.

It took a lot longer than Ahsoka expected. By the time the droid returned from its job, Ahsoka was laying on her back, throwing a discarded droid piece up in the air.

Ahsoka sat up and looked at the droid. "Did you set the escape pod to go off in fifteen minutes?" she asked. It beeped affirmative. Ahsoka smiled as the droid returned to its post. Ahsoka returned to the terminal, and then proceeded to erase the droids mind. It wouldn't help her out any if an Imperial got wind of her plan.

With that finished, Ahsoka made her way towards the hanger bay to carry out the rest of her plan.

* * *

><p>"Sir, an escape pod has just been released."<p>

Tarkin looked towards the crewman. "Is it Tano?"

"Unknown sir. There doesn't seem to be any life signs aboard," the crewman replied.

Tarkin glanced out the viewscreen of the main control room, towards the empty space. "Do not assume that she isn't board. Tano is full of tricks. Regardless of her presence, I want that pod on the ship. Is it in range of the tractor beam?"

One of the technicians answered, "sir, something strange: tractor beam sensors aren't picking the pod up."

"Blast," Tarkin said under his breath. "Send out a few TIE fighters. Bring it in manually."

"Yes sir," the technician said, then turned in his chair and contacted the hanger bay.

There was a raspy breathing coming up behind Tarkin. Without turning around to greet the sith lord, he said, "I assume that you are here over the most recent news over your former apprentice."

Vader didn't answer right away. "You believe she is on the escape pod?"

Tarkin smiled. "No. I do not. But I believe that this is some kind of trick she is playing, and at the moment, I am letting her."

"You under estimate her," Vader informed him.

"I make it a point to overestimate my opponents, Vader. That way I cover every possible deception," Tarkin replied, his eyes glancing towards the dark lord.

Vader said nothing. The entire bridge was silent, save for his metallic breathing. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, until Vader turned and left, his cape sweeping behind him.

Tarkin smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone take a deep, long breath. It's been what, four…five months since I last updated? Well, I still can't believe the last time was in March, and here it is, almost August. Life for me went crazy and flew by so fast. Anyway, if you spot any mistakes, please let me know. Hope everyone is enjoying their summer. <strong>

**MLV. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. If I did...Jar Jar probably wouldn't have made it into the picture. **

**A/N: Yay! New update! It's not terribly long, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway! **

* * *

><p>The moment that the <em>Millennium Falcon <em>landed in the Rebellion's docking bay on Yavin was the moment that Luke, Han and Chewy were left standing in the dust as the princess began prepping the data on the _Death Star_.

Han turned to Luke. "What's your plan now, kid?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "I guess I could help the Rebellion…I'm not such a bad pilot…" his voice trailed off.

"You know," Han said slowly, "you could always come with Chewy 'n me. You're pretty good in a fight. We could use you."

Chewy let out a howl of agreement, and Luke smiled at the sincerity in the smuggler's voice.

"I'd really love to, Han, but don't you think there is something more going on?" Luke asked. He gestured to everyone around them. "Think about it. All of these people, all together for the same purpose. Don't you think the galaxy would be a better place without the empire?"

Han shrugged. "Sure," he said. "But Empire or no, I'm not a friend of the government. In case you forgot, I'm a _smuggler. _Not exactly your law abiding citizen."

Luke shook his head. "Han, now is the time to start over! The Rebellion could use your skills!" Luke said. He was about to continue when they were interrupted by a young rebellion officer.

"Captain Solo?" he asked.

Han nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"The princess told that her rescue would not have happened without you and your ship, and we have prepared your reward," the officer said. "If you'll come this way."

Han frowned, and looked over the officer's shoulder. He saw Leia standing a few yards back. She was talking to a high ranking official, but her gaze was resting on him. When their eyes locked, a scowl escaped on her face, and she looked away.

Han nodded to the officer, and then turned towards Luke. "Look, I've got a Hutt to pay. Maybe…maybe when I return…"

Luke was shaking his head. "Han. These people need you."

Han's face hardened and he stood up straight. "See ya around, kid," he said, and took off after the officer. Chewy let out a mournful noise, put his giant paw on Luke's shoulder, and then followed the Corillian.

When Han was well out of earshot, Leia made her way over to Luke. "I see where his priorities are," she said, crossing her arms. Luke shrugged.

"He said he needed to go pay off Jabba. I tried convincing him to stay," he told her.

Leia turned towards Luke. "Look, with people like that, whatever is in their best interest is what they do. It's hardwired into their brain. Nothing you could have said would have changed his mind."

Luke let out a sigh. "Maybe you're right. But I can't help but feel like…there was this moment when he was going to stay."

There was an awkward silence between them, and Luke hurried and said, "so. The _Death Star _plans. Have you guys decided on a course of action?"

Leia nodded. "Yes. We're going to lure the Empire into a battle, and force them to bring the _Death Star_." Leia continued to tell him how a squadron of pilots would go up against the battle station, and ultimately destroy it.

Luke nodded. "Sounds like it might work. But a target that small is a difficult hit."

Leia drew in a sigh. "So I've been told by every pilot I have."

"It's not impossible, though. I used to target womp rats, and they're more or less the same size," Luke told her.

Leia uncrossed her arms and smiled at him. "Luke. How would you like to join the squadron?"

* * *

><p>Han finished loading the lockers of credits onto the <em>Falcon. <em>Chewy was in the cargo hold, looking at the smuggler questioningly. Han looked up at him and scowled. "Oh don't give me any of that. You know as well as I do if I don't pay off Jabba, then every bounty hunter will be breathing down my neck. And if I stay with Luke and the princess…" Han trailed off. "Well, they don't need the extra blasters pointed at their face."

Chewy let out a questioning growl.

"After Jabba? I don't know…I suppose I could go back to smuggling," Han said.

Chewy let out a sharp howl.

"Alright, alright! As soon as I pay Jabba, we're heading back to the Rebel base. No need to get your fur in a knot," Han said, walking towards the cockpit, ignoring the triumphant growl from his co-pilot.

* * *

><p>The TIE fighter pilot had one thing on his mind; get into his fighter and return the escape pod in one piece. With that said, he didn't notice the shadow resting just above the entrance to his TIE. When the pilot punched in the code to unlock the door, something heavy dropped from above and landed on him.<p>

Ahsoka jumped off the pilot and checked him. He was dazed, but not out. She whipped out his blaster and hit him with it across the back of his head. She looked up to make sure no one was watching. When she saw they were safe, she lifted the pilot up, and took him into the fighter. It was crowded, but she couldn't very well leave him lying there.

The TIE started up, and she piloted it out of the hanger. At first, she followed the rest of the TIEs, but then she began to drift off, slowly at first, and when no one called her on it, Ahsoka took a sharp right and left the formation.

"_IYH-900, why are you leaving formation?" _she heard over the com system. Ahsoka chose to ignore it and just continued.

"_Repeat, IYH-900, why are you leaving formation? Reply, or we will be forced to take action."_

Ahsoka bit her bottom lip. Maybe this wasn't the best plan she had ever thought off. Two of the other TIEs broke formation and began to follow her. Ahsoka looked at her Navi-computer. They were about to enter the deep space; surely the TIEs wouldn't be foolish enough to follow her so far away from the _Death Star. _

She was right. The moment she passed through the 'safety zone' of the battle station, the two TIEs stopped, and she heard over the comm, "_must be a faulty fighter. Return to your post."_

Ahsoka let out a deep sigh. Truthfully, she had actually been surprised it had worked. The Empire must be scraping the bottom of the barrel in recruiting. Ahsoka looked at her Navi-computer and was pleased she wasn't too far away from Coruscant. It would only take her a few days to get there.

* * *

><p>An uncomfortable silence floated in the briefing room. Tarkin was staring at the unblinking eyes of Vader's helmet, a small smirk playing on the grand moff's lips.<p>

"And you just let her go?" Vader's words still echoed in the room.

Tarkin stood up. "Vader," he said. "The Emperor gave me a direct order to let her escape. He is no longer confident in your abilities to destroy her, and therefore has proceeded in dealing with her in his own way. You are hereby ordered to leave the death of Ahsoka Tano to the professionals."

Vader glared at Tarkin and left the room. Tarkin turned to the rest of the officers sitting at the table. "Now. We are to focus on the Rebellion and their newly acquired readout to the _Death Star." _ Tarkin looked at all the officers, and sat back down.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for a new chapter, fairly soon after the last one was updated! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and again, please leave a review telling me what you thought about it! <strong>

**MLV**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or anything affiliated with it. I don't even own a sense on my own reality. (OhmyGOSH am I glad I can escape into this wonderful world _not _created by me...)**

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update...hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm gonna try to get a new one out soon. **

* * *

><p>There was a loud uproar in the debriefing room when Leia announced the plan to destroy the <em>Death Star.<em>

"You mean to tell us that we're going to let the Empire know where we are, just to have a one in a million chance of destroying it, all the while on the ground, not doing anything to alert the empire that it's a trick, such as, oh I don't know, getting our ready for escape if the plan doesn't work?" one young rebel demanded, staring at Leia in the eye.

Leia let the young man let all of that out; she knew that he only spoke was on the minds of all the rebels, even if they didn't have the guts to say it out loud.

"That is precisely what I am saying," Leia said evenly.

_That _caused an explosion of anger. Leia tried calming them down, but she couldn't even hear her own voice over the noise. "_Quiet!" _she yelled. Seeing the young princess yell shut everyone in the room up.

Leia recomposed herself, straightened out her skirt, and stood up. "We will not be caught unaware by the _Death Star. _The battle will be on _our _terms. We will be ready. We will have a plan. I can understand how this seems like one big suicide mission. Trust me, I know what you are all feeling, and if you do not wish to take part of this," Leia paused in her speech here and took a breath. "Then you can be part of the team that secures the escape transports."

Silence followed Leia as she walked away from the assembly of rebels and into one of the back rooms where she fell down in complete exhaustion. A moment later, a lanky body slid down the wall and joined her on the floor. "I'm so glad I don't have your job," the voice belonging to the body said.

Leia gave a small smile and looked up into the blue eyes of the farmboy turned rebel. "So am I," she teased.

Luke let out a laugh. "Hey! I don't think I'd be half bad," he joked back, and after that, the two lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few moments.

Leia pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "You are so lucky you don't know what it feels like," she whispered.

Luke turned to her. "What feels like?"

"Sending people to their death," Leia said. "Telling them that everything will go according to plan. Pretending that it _will _go according to plan. And when it doesn't, everyone blames the Empire, when everyone knows it was poor planning. Poor planning on _my _part."

Luke frowned. "Leia, you are not the only commanding voice of the rebellion. And in fact, sometimes it just seems you're the face of the rebellion, not really the one pulling the strings, making those decisions."

Leia couldn't tell if she was thankful for what he said, or offended at it. Either way, she sat up straighter and let her knees sink to the floor. "I do make decisions. Alderaan was my fault," she said, not looking at Luke.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that. That's like saying….because _I _told Uncle Owen to buy R2, it's my fault the Empire killed him and Aunt Beru. It's _not_ my fault."

Leia let out a long breath she had been holding, and gently leaned her head on Luke's shoulders. "I don't understand something," she said at last.

"What's that?" Luke asked, not moving, fearing that the vulnerable would vanish if he moved.

"How I can know you for less than a week, and you understand me better than anyone I have ever known," she said in a soft whisper. She looked up at Luke, who returned her gaze.

"I'm here for you Leia," was all he said.

* * *

><p>The burning embers of the crash site filled Ahsoka's nostrils. One of her eyes twitched as she slowly came to. With a soft groan, she pushed herself off the ground and rolled over so that she was sitting. "What in kessel happened?" she asked herself. Quickly, she deduced that her ship had somehow been shot down, and she had crash landed on this planet. Where ever this planet was. She stood up, shakily, and started walking away from the crash site. She needed to find shelter, and soon.<p>

She found a few small animals, which she killed and ate. She found a small stream, and rested there. She still didn't have a clue about where she was, but figured it wasn't a well-known planet, or there would be signs of the Empire here. Perhaps a future sight of the Rebellion? Maybe, maybe not. Ahsoka continued to think about her situation when she dozed off into a fitful slumber.

When she awoke, everything was different. The air had a distinct smoky smell, and the sky was hazy. She could hear talking in the background, and there was an unsettledness about the place that hadn't been here before. Ahsoka jumped to her feet and immediately grabbed her lightsaber. Cautiously, she peered into the clearing, eyes searching for the cause of the disruption.

Her eyes found the cause in the form of her old Master. Towering above the rest of the Imperial troops, Darth Vader looked even more menacing in the smoky haze. Ahsoka felt a small growl escape as she glared at the man in the suit. She would do anything to destroy him at that moment and end the pain that continued to bubble up in her.

And her anger completely alerted the sith lord to her presence. He turned from his troops and she could see him looking in her direction. She slinked backwards, and walked away, sure that he would come after her.

She had been right. Meditating in one of the clearings, Ahsoka could hear Vader's metallic breathing as he neared.

"So you have finally caught up to me," she said, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

Vader hesitated only a moment before saying, "The Emperor was growing impatient and was willing to take matters into his own hands."

Ahsoka snorted. "Did you get fired?" she asked, standing up. She gripped her lightsaber and ignited it. Vader mocked her movements. They stood there, facing each other in mirror images, for a long time before Vader finally broke the silence.

"You are in grave danger, Snips. You have to run. Hide yourself away." Slowly, the cold image of Vader melted away, and Ahsoka was facing her Master.

"What in the force is happening?" Ahsoka whispered, taking a few steps back.

"Watch your back, Snips," Vader/Anakin said. Ahsoka frowned and was about to ask why when she felt a piercing stinging in her midsection. She looked down and saw the tip of a blood red blade emerging from her stomach. She slumped into Vader, and the two fell.

With a cold start, Ahsoka jolted awake, her heart still pounding. Her hands were shaking, and she was sweating really hard. Taking in long breaths, Ahsoka tried to calm herself down, but she didn't seem able to.

She hadn't had nightmares since the one before Obi-Wan had died, before she had met Luke. Ahsoka gripped the seat she was sitting on for a moment before slumping into it.

_Watch your back, Snips._

What did it mean? Was something after her? And would it kill her? Ahsoka remembered her dream counterpart falling onto Vader, who had morphed into Anakin's persona. Shaking her head, she shoved the thoughts away and focused on getting to a civilized planet as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Alone in his breathing chamber, suit-less Vader felt even more vulnerable than he did normally in his chamber. The force had just given him a vision, a vision of his murder. The most disturbing part about it was his former apprentice was killed right along with him. Could Sidious be planning on disposing of them both? Vader shut his eyes and concentrated on the force, and what it was trying to tell him, but it was mysteriously silent. In frustration, Vader turned and squeezed the life out of a medical droid.<p>

Frustration bubbled up inside of him, and he placed his head in his hands. The cool feeling of his metal fingers against his sensitive skin painfully reminded him of better times; times he tried very hard _not _to remember.

Composing himself, Vader stood up and walked to where his suit was resting, the ominous, unseeing eyes staring right at him, laughing at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is a shorter chapter, but I don't really have anything else to add. Not much of an action chapter, for that I'm sorry. I'm trying to delve into every one's heads and figure out what they are thinking and all of that. It's both entertaining and kind of scary, Vader especially. <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can. **

**MLV**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Again, sorry, everyone, for the lack of update. I was totally, completely, and in all other ways uninspired. And then I watched the trailer for Star Wars 1313. And got an idea. But wait? What is Star Wars 1313? Go ahead. Go watch the trailer. I'll wait. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Awesome, right? I know. Anyway, this chapter (part of it anyway) was inspired by the trailer. Or the making of. Or whatever. **

**And also, this chapter sets the breaking point from the trilogy we all know and love. Things are going to be very different from here on out. AND there will be more action in the upcoming chapters. Not a lot of action in this one, just a lot of setting the stage. Anyway, please enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: If I own Star Wars, I wouldn't be writing about it on . I would be doing other, awesomer stuff with it...**

* * *

><p>The closest planet to her location was Coruscant, and that was the last planet Ahsoka wanted to land on, but she didn't have much of a choice. Heading away from the Capitol, Ahsoka landed the TIE on an abandoned dock, hoping beyond hope that no one had spotted the lone TIE. But with a city made of up thousands of buildings and millions of inhabitants, she wasn't surprised when she heard the sirens of the Coruscanti police.<p>

Ahsoka gripped her lightsaber and left the TIE, staying close to the ground, trying to remain invisible until the very last moment. Her plan was to wait until the police speeders were closer, hijack one of them, and get the heck away. When the speeders stopped before they reached the landing pad, Ahsoka knew she needed a new plan, and fast.

"Blast it all," she muttered under her breath. Ahsoka peered down over the edge of the landing pad at the speeders going about their business underneath her, and instantly thought up a new plan. All she needed was a distraction. Ahsoka moved as far from the TIE as she dared, and then threw all of her might and concentration into pushing it off of the pad with the force. When the ship flew off the landing pad, the police speeders went after it, and Ahsoka jumped off the pad on the other side.

Ahsoka concentrated on the force to keep her stable, to keep her calm and to keep her from hitting a speeder and breaking her neck. Gracefully, Ahsoka landed in a speeder with an open cockpit.

"Hey! Stupid drunk driver! Get outta my speeder!" the driver yelled.

"Move over," Ahsoka said, forcing the driver to move, and she took over the controls, ignoring his cries of 'speeder hijacker', and 'when we land, you're gonna get a piece of me!'

Ahsoka brought the speeder just above the lower level and then turned to the pilot. "She's all yours." Before he had to reply, Ahsoka jumped out of the speeder and landed on the ground. Standing up, she straightened out her shirt and casually walked away from the crowd gaping at her.

Being stranded on the Imperial capital was not where she wanted to be. Seeing a Cantina up ahead, Ahsoka made a b-line towards it, careful to make sure that she wasn't being followed.

Ahsoka went up to the bar and ordered a drink. She kept her head lowered and didn't look anyone in the eye, not wanting them to have any reason to remember her.

That is, until a large Trandoshan sat next to her. Ahsoka bristled.

"You look tough," he whispered to her.

"And you look drunk," she replied.

"I'm looking for people to pull off a job," he hissed. "In Coruscant's underworld. You interessssted?"

Ahsoka frowned. "What kind of job?"

"If you're interesssted, come by my office and we'll talk." He shoved a datapad into her hands before shoving away from the bar and walking out of the cantina.

Ahsoka watched him go, and then looked down at the datapad. Well, it could be a trap. And it could be a way to earn some credits to get off of Coruscant. Either way, it was a risky deal.

And she was going to take it.

* * *

><p>"Chewy look out!" Han yelled and jerked towards the wookiee, but it was too late. Han watched as he co-pilot and best friend went down, bowcaster dropped unceremoniously beside him.<p>

"Chewy no!" Han yelled, and turned towards the shooter. "You lied to me, you kriffing son of a schutta!"

The shooter lifted his hands. "Now now, no need to get upset. This is just business. You told me you would get the shipment done on time, and now here you are. No shipment. No credits. And now? No wookiee." He leaned closer to the smuggler and smirked at him.

Han lunged at the man, but was held back by a guard.

"Enough!"

Both Han and the shooter turned towards the owner of the voice. An older woman with an elaborate dress seemed to have witnessed the entire thing.

"How dare you cut down that Wookiee, all because your 'friend' here didn't get you your credits?" The woman walked over to Han and said, "how much do you own this man?"

"A lot, but look, I can pay him-"

She cut him off. "I think this should be enough to pay your friend and for a decent burial for your Wookiee. Now please. Stay out of trouble."

Han stared at her dumbfounded. "Yes…thank you…"

The woman and her entourage walked away, and when they were out a earshot, Han let out a whoop. "Stang, I didn't think that would really work," he said, looking over the credits.

"I told you it would. Now. Don't forget you really do own me some."

A low rumble from their left caused Han to look over. "Yes, it's safe Chewy. You did beautifully." Han walked over to the other man and handed him his share of the credits. "Lando, remind me to never doubt you again."

Lando laughed. "That's what I keep telling you."

Chewy walked over to them, arms crossed. He turned to Han and growled.

"Okay, next time we decide to pull a con on some rich lady, _I'll _be the one that gets shot," he said.

"So. Jabba the Hutt is paid off, you got some traveling credits. What's your plan now?" Lando asked Han as they moved away from the scene of their con.

Han" shrugged, and Chewy hit him with a rather large paw. "Ow! Alright, Chew!" He lowered his voice. "Me n' Chewy were thinking about joining up with the rebels.

Lando stared at him, and then began to laugh. "Han ole' buddy, you're not serious are you?"

Han crossed his arms. "Maybe I am. Okay yes. Yes, I'm serious. What's wrong with that?"

Lando's laughing died off. "I just never saw you as a freedom fighter, that's all."

Han rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, things are different now." He was about to continue when there was a beeping coming from his comlink. "Hey. That's funny. It's Luke's signal, but I'm not getting anything from it."

"Who is 'Luke'?"

Han began fiddling with the comlink. "He's one of the rebels I met. Good kid." After a moment, Han swore. "I'm not getting anything from this. And I have a bad feeling about this. Chewy, go start up the _Falcon."_

Chewy growled an affirmative, and headed towards the docks.

Lando turned to Han. "What's going on?"

Han shrugged. "I have no idea. But I'm gonna find out." He paused, and then said, "come with us."

Lando laughed again. "Me? You've got to be joking."

"Fine, have it your way," Han said, and began walking away. Mentally, he was ticking down the seconds, and when he just finished with 'one', Lando was in step with him.

"Right on time, buddy," Han said, grinning.

"Don't let it get to your head. I'm just coming along to see that you don't get yourself killed in this."

Han laughed. "Whatever you say, Lando."

* * *

><p>The trip to the rebel base was filled with playing dejarik, fixing the <em>Falcon's <em>various components and explaining _again_ why they were going to the Rebel base.

"You think they moved on us?" Han asked Chewy after Lando went to the fresher.

Chewy shrugged.

"Yeah, me neither." He sighed. "Still. I can't help but feel like somethings up. That Luke's in trouble or something."

Lando reentered the room. "I think we're coming up to your rebel base. The Yavin system? I never woulda looked there."

"Why's that?" Han asked.

Lando sat down and leaned back into the bench. "Well, I heard something a few years ago about one of the moons being haunted by a sith ghost or something."

Han stared at his friend. "Just a bedtime story," he decided after a minute.

Lando shrugged. "Still, even if it's just a rumor, I wouldn't want to put my organization there."

"No, you would want it on some glorious place so that everyone could see it, like Coruscant, or Naboo...or Bespin."

Lando laughed. "Okay, you got me there."

As they neared the planet, Han's ship comlink began to beep. He walked over to it and flipped it on. "This is Captain Solo of the _Mell-"_

_"Han!" _It was Leia's voice.

"Leia! What's going on? I got a weird signal from Luke and-"

She cut him off again. "_Han! Luke is gone!" _


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is insanely late, but I have an explanation at the bottom of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or any of the characters mentioned. They all belong to LucasArts, which is now owned by Disney...not sure how I feel about that last part...**

* * *

><p><em>~Three days previous~<em>

_It was night, but it wasn't dark. The burning planet was always bright. The heat of the fire planet was increased by a thousand fold by the entwined energies by the two warriors engaged in an intense battle. Two blue lightsabers clashed against each other in blurred motion, the sounds of the electrified swords clashing against each other echoed against the vast expanse. _

_Now they were standing on a lava river, staring each other down. In one awesome blurred moment, the battle is over. _

Luke woke up sweating. He ran his hand over his face, and then through his hair. His chest was heaving from the intensity of the dream, his heart racing a mile a minute.

For all his life, Luke had been plagued by dreams. Sometimes they were good, sometimes they weren't. And some dreams just didn't make sense to him. He had dreams of times that he had no knowledge of. Of people he didn't know.

Since joining the Rebellion, he had been having the same dream every night. Two people engaged in an epic lightsaber battle. They were on a burning planet. Every dream was the same; just the two of them, fighting, over and over, until he woke up.

But somehow, this one was different. Maybe it was watching the one Jedi strike the other down. Was it the reality of the battle? The heat of the lava? Luke didn't know why made this dream different, but it just _was. _He half sat, half rolled out of bed and staggered to the fresher adjoined to his quarters. Flipping on the light, he stared at his reflection.

From the moment he joined the Rebellion, everyone looked at him as if he was some sort of hero, some kind of savior. He, the son of the legendary Hero with no Fear, would free the galaxy of the evil Empire. And he can't even escape from his sleep.

Luke shut off the light and escaped the confines of his quarters. He walked past the mess hall and was surprised to see Leia up. She was sitting in her usual spot, hair down, head resting on her hand. From the distance he was away from her, he couldn't tell if she was asleep or awake. He quickly walked past the mess, hoping not to disturb her.

Eventually Luke found himself in the Rebellion's archives. He aimlessly browsed the shelves, not sure what he was looking for. Something across the room caught his eye. He walked over to the shelf and looked at the inscription.

_Empire Day _

Luke pulled the datachip from its storage spot and inserted it into a datapad. Luke scanned through the information, trying to find something like an answer to his question. He was almost to the finish when he found something.

_On the day the creation of the Galactic Empire, suspected traitors Mon Mothma, Bail Organa and Padme Amidala were not present during the latter half of the celebration that the Emperor had arranged. Later, Mon Montha was sighted at the 500 Republica, but Senators Organa and Amidala were not seen at all. _

Luke frowned. Of course he knew that Mon Mothma and Bail Organa were original members of the Rebellion, but he didn't recognize the name of the third senator. He continued reading, but turned up nothing. He frowned, and started re-reading it.

It was a bunch of holonet clippings, journal entries of different people and a few holos. He looked through the journal entries and found one written by Bail a few days after the creation of the Empire.

_These are trying times indeed. There are some days I cannot stomach the idea of standing in front of the man I once thought of as a man of integrity, smile, and pledge my allegiance to him and his empire. But I do this out of respect to my dear friend. _

_So many things have changed. In one quick stroke, everything I know is gone. Destroyed. I had a fleeting hope that Yoda would be able to end the Emperor's rule, but he didn't. Dejected at his own failure, he told me he was going into a self-imposed exile. He didn't say where, but that he would contact me should the time arise._

Luke stopped reading. Jedi Master. One that might possibly be alive. One that could teach him the ways of the Jedi. Luke returned the datachip, then went back to his quarters. He needed to get to Tatooine, to old Ben's old house. Maybe he had some information on this…Yoda.

_~Present~_

"You should really stop pacing, your highnessness," Han drawled. "You're gonna wear a hole in the floor."

Leia looked at the smuggler who was casually sitting on the couch, arms crossed, eyes trained on her. Tearing her eyes away from his, Leia looked down at her feet and sighed. "I'm just tired of waiting," she said at last.

Han sat forward and clasped his hands. "I know. But when intelligence finds out where he went, then we can go get him back." He sat straight again and patted the seat next to him. "Sit down princess, before you start up your pacing again."

Leia looked at the couch, an internal war waging inside of her. She felt herself move towards him and the couch, and then felt herself sit down.

"We'll find out where he went," Han said. "You know Luke. He wouldn't just leave without a good reason."

Leia turned and looked at him, a frown growing on her lips. "But without telling anyone? Han, it's irresponsible and something you'd-" she cut herself off short.

Han's face gave way to a soft smirk. "Something I'd do, eh?"

Leia blushed slightly and nodded. "Yes," she said, brushing her hair away from her face and sitting up as straight as she could. She looked Han in the eye. "Yes, something you would do. But not Luke."

Han's mouth opened to say something when the door to their left swished open. Leia looked away from Han and towards the door. Strutting into the room, wearing a blue cape, was the epitome of old school money.

"I'm afraid I don't have much. I heard from one of my contacts than an old and battered X-Wing landed near Rhen Var to refuel. Could be your boy," he said, swaggering towards Han. He turned to Leia and half paused, a smile forming on his lips. "Sorry," he said. "That was rude. I'm Lando Calrissian. I own a-"

Han stood up abruptly and interrupted him. "He's just a classier version of me," he said, scowling at him.

Leia raised her eyebrow at Han's abruptness. She turned towards Lando. "I'm Leia Organa," she introduced.

Lando nodded. "Yes, I've heard a lot about you," he said, a grin on his face. He turned to Han and winked at him.

Leia felt her face go warm. She too turned to Han, and said, "Oh? And just what things have you heard?"

Lando grinned at her. "Only good things, I promise."

Han stood up abruptly and walked over to the two. "Hey, can we focus on finding Luke?"

Lando nodded. "Of course. If you want, I can send some of my people over to sweep the area, look around, see if anyone saw something," he said.

Leia nodded. "That's a good idea. Rhen Var is an isolated ice planet, not much there. Just some old ruins."

"Ruins from what?" Leia asked him.

Lando shrugged. "Not sure. I started some excavations there a few years back when the Empire kicked us out. There is an Imperial base located on the planet, near the ruins."

Leia was shaking her head. "Why would Luke go to that planet? If there are Imperials on it, they might have discovered him."

"Chewy and I can go over and find out," Han said, a little awkwardness in his voice.

Leia shook her head again. "If there are imperials on that planet, you are just as much a target as Luke would have been." She turned to Lando. "Thank you for your offer. I think I'll take you up on it."

Lando smiled at her. "If you want, we can run over a plan of action."

Leia smiled back at him. "Perhaps later. Right now, I need to go inform Mon and the others of what happened." She smiled again, nodded to him, then walked out.

Once she was gone, Lando let out a whistle. "Wow, Han old buddy, your descriptions of her certainly didn't do her justice. She doesn't seem a spitfire to me."

Han glared at his friend. "Just wait, Lando. She'll eat you alive." He shoved past the other man and walked out of the room.

Lando just grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know you all will be reading this, thinking, "here comes another excuse for the insane lack of update", but in truth, there really wasn't an excuse. There was a short moment of writers block, but I got over that quickly. No, truth is I'm scared to death of this fic. For instance, I hate this chapter. I really do. If I could do it over again, I would. But you guys want to read something, and I really do need it to set up for the rest of the story. **_  
><em>

**Anyway, the reason this fic terrifies me is because I feel like I'm messing with powers that are beyond my control, i.e. the OT characters. I know I've used them before, but not on this scale. The other two _Ahsoka _stories were easy to write. Except for Ahsoka and Rex, DV and Palps, all of the characters were mine. Easy. Not so with this. So I would _love _to hear your thoughts on the next few chapters. Got an insight? Share it with me! Think someone said something they wouldn't normally, please tell me! **

**MLV**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone so much for the reviews! You have no idea how much it means to me! It helped me to get this chapter out soon! I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Think that might be a good thing.**

**Edit: Sorry about the abrupt change from Ahsoka's POV to Luke's. When I uploaded the chapter, there was a breaker, but I guess it was deleted somehow. Fixed it now. **

* * *

><p>Ahsoka ducked under the oncoming blaster shots, barely missing being shot in the chest. Falling to the ground, Ahsoka tucked in her legs and turned her fall into a roll. Standing up again, she shot off a few blasts to her attacker, and then ran towards a nearby speeder for cover. Once she had cover, Ahsoka paused her fighting to catch a breath.<p>

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" a taunting voice said.

Ahsoka bit back a reply. She closed her eyes and focused on her calm center. She reached out with the force, and could sense the attacker walking towards the speeder. Ahsoka took in a few short breaths before she jumped up and whirled to face her attacked. She shot off two blaster shots, and then ignited her lightsaber. There was a moment of temporary panic on the attacker's face, but that soon turned to hardened anger and determination.

He let out a war cry and began to set a flurry of rapid fire upon Ahsoka, who deflected them all with ease. She leapt off the speeder and landed in front of the man, and in a quick stroke sliced through his blaster. He used the remaining handle to try to bludgeon her, but Ahsoka jumped backwards. She landed on her feet, and then quickly ran towards the man. Just before she reached him, she jumped up and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying. Using the force to cushion her fall, she landed on her back, but used her legs to push herself back into a standing position.

Placing her lightsaber back on her belt, Ahsoka walked over to the fallen man. She knelt next to him and placed the blaster under his chin.

"Obviously you know who I am, otherwise you wouldn't have come after me with such ferocity, but in case you didn't know the particulars, like a name, I'm Ahsoka."

The man struggled, trying to get away, but Ahsoka pressed the barrel of the blaster further into his throat. "Eh eh eh," she said. "You're supposed to tell me who you are."

Silence.

"Nothing then? Alright, tell me who you're working for. That's easy enough," she said.

Still nothing.

Ahsoka leaned in closer to the man until they were face to face. Ahsoka glared at the man, a feral look on her face. "Well you tell him he's gonna have to try harder to kill me," she said before leaping away from the man. He had just enough time to scramble to his feet before Ahsoka pushed him away with the force.

Turning away from the groaning man, Ahsoka walked back towards the busy streets of Coruscants underworld. She was late for her 'appointment' with the Trandoshan from the Cantina.

Ahsoka used the force to keep an eye on everything surrounding her. She wasn't sure if there would be any more attacks, or if that had been a solitary situation. Perhaps the man had been offered the same job she had, and tried killing her in order to make sure he was the one pulling the job off.

Or perhaps the job offer had been a cover up for the attack in the first place.

'I'll know in a moment,' she thought to herself as she neared the address on the datapad. It was another Cantina. Ahsoka looked at the outside and made a face. Everything about it screamed sleazy, but against every fiber in her being telling her to stay away, Ahsoka walked in the front doors.

Smoke heavily filled the air, causing Ahsoka to take a moment to clear her lungs. The lighting was dark, probably to keep the patrons from looking too close to their fellow cantina goers. Ahsoka went to the bar and ordered herself a drink. Even with the dim lighting, she knew it would be hard not to notice her.

When her drink arrived, she paid the bartender, shooting him a look when she saw his eyes rake over her body. She turned away from him and walked over to a table with two chairs. She sat down and took a sip of her drink. A few moments later, she was joined by the Trando from the earlier cantina.

"You made itttt," he hissed.

Ahsoka crossed her arms on the table and leaned slightly towards him. "Were you expecting me to get in some trouble?"

The Trando didn't seem fazed. "Are you in for the job?" he counter asked.

Ahsoka shrugged and leaned against the back of her chair. "You haven't told me what it was yet."

The Trando smiled, and seemed to look over her shoulder. Instantly on alert, Ahsoka probed the room with the force. Nothing seemed out of order, but one couldn't be too careful.

"I can't give you sssspecifics until you agree," the Trando said.

Ahsoka eyed him a moment, then placed her hands on the table and pushed the chair away. "Sorry then. I don't jump blindly into anything. Pleasure working with you though," she said. She started to walk away from the Trando grabbed her arm.

Ahsoka turned and gave him a dirty look. "Now what?"

A voice behind her said, "Ahsoka Tano, you're under arrest."

A small smile played on Ahsoka's lips. She looked the Trando in the eye and said, "And you thought I played right into your claws."

"I never turnnn away from a bounty," he hissed at her.

Ahsoka looked over her shoulder and saw six Imperial issued blaster pointing at her.

"This should be fun," she mused.

* * *

><p>Rhen Var had been a mistake. He figured it would have been in the first place, but really, how many Imps knew he was a rebel? Well, apparently, Rebel or not, the Imps on that station were <em>very <em>trigger happy.

As for now, Luke was on his way to Tatooine. He felt like there was an internal war going on about visiting his home world again. Part of him said the sooner he visited, the sooner he would be able to move on from the deaths of his aunt, uncle and mentor, but the other screamed out that it was too soon, to turn back.

Luke knew that he would have to come to terms with the deaths of those closest to him, and he might as well get it over with as soon as possible. His Astrodroid sent him a message via his computer.

Luke sighed. "Don't worry, I'll let them know I'm okay when I reach Ben's place."

There was another message.

"I'm sorry, Artoo, that you feel that way, but this is important to me. It's important to the Rebellion too, I'm sure. Besides, we won't be gone long," Luke told the droid. It sent him one last message before becoming silent.

Luke sighed to himself and shut his eyes. Ben had taught him some calming techniques, and Luke tried putting them into practice, but every time he shut his eyes, all he saw was the battle between the two Jedi on the fire planet.

Luke took in a deep breath and tried calming his mind. He thought of other things. He thought of rescuing the princess, their meeting, the instant fireworks between her and Han Solo….Luke felt himself smirk. The smirk gave way to a pained expression when he thought about all the people that Leia had lost; her father, friends…her entire planet in one cruel blow. They had bonded over the loss of everything that was dear to them, and Luke had sworn to himself that he'd make sure she never felt that loss again. He wasn't sure how he'd manage, but however he did it, he had to succeed.

Luke's thoughts turned to the Rebellion. He wondered if they were worried about him, or if they were just shaking their heads at his stupid decision to just…._run _off. They wouldn't have been able to understand if he had told them anyway.

Luke opened his eyes, feeling better. Not by a lot, but at least he could concentrate on what lay ahead of him. Looking through the cockpit glass, Luke stared at his old home, still looking much the same.

"Alright Artoo, let's get this done and over with," he said, not being able to help the dryness from entering his voice. The Artoo unit brought the X-wing fighter into the atmosphere, and then Luke took over.

"Nothing personal, buddy," Luke said when the droid protested. "I just want to do it, that's all."

The droid made a noise of annoyance and stayed silent. Luke flew over Anchorhead, trying to ignore the sob that threatened to overwhelm him. He took the long way to Ben's place, not being able to face any view of his old home.

After carefully setting the fighter down, Luke stayed sitting inside, gathering the courage to enter the old Jedi's home without him. After a moment of just sitting there, staring at the door to the inside, Luke slowly got out of the X-wing. He helped Artoo off, and then the boy and droid strode to the front door. Luke extended his hand to opened the door, and paused. His hand dropped to his side, and he shut his eyes and called onto the force to help him be strong. He took in a deep breath, and then walked in.

He didn't know what he was expecting, really. The room looked just the same as it had when he and Ben had left. Luke's gaze crossed to the old chest that had once held his father's lightsaber. Luke absently patted the weapon that was resting on his belt. Luke walked over to the chest and opened it up. No datachips of any kind, just some old scrap pieces. Luke frowned and turned towards the bedroom. Maybe there was something hidden in there.

He walked into the bedroom and moved towards the window. He looked out of it, and then turned back to the interior of the room. He looked around, wall to wall, trying to find something that looked like it could hold data cards.

There was one box sitting on what looked like a dresser. Luke walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He reached out and grabbed the box and opened it. He smiled. Inside the box were ten to twelve dataclips. Luke pulled one out. There was a name on it; Lightsabers. Luke frowned. He bet this contained some information on how to build them.

He pulled out another one. This had a date on it instead. Part of it was scratched out, and all it read was _19-28-_. He would look at that later. He continued looking at all of the datachips, one by one. He picked of the last one and read it. It said, _the lost. _Luke frowned. Maybe this would have something on it. He called Artoo into the room. The droid rolled in and whirred at him.

"I think this might answer some questions," he said to the droid. He was about to put the disk into the droid when there was a knock at Obi-Wan's door.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know, I know. I suck at this whole 'updating' thing, don't I? And really, this chapter is horrible. It's a filler, which I understand is needed...but really...I promise, there will be more action in the next chapter! **_  
><em>

**Anyway, I don't own Star Wars. Whatsoever. **

* * *

><p><em>The quiet before the storm, <em>Lando thought to himself as he oh so carefully ran a hand over his hair, making sure every last piece was lying flat. He was going on a dinner date with the Princess Organa.

Only…she didn't know it yet. They were supposed to meeting up for a debriefing of the mission to Rhen Var, but who says a little Corellian wine, candles and dinner couldn't be a part of the debrief?

"Lando, you're getting pretty good at this," he said to the reflection in the mirror. There was a knock on the door, and Lando took one last look to make sure he looked perfect and then glided over to the door.

The door opened with a 'whoosh', and Lando smiled at his guest.

"Ah, Princess, I'm glad you were able to make it," he said, flashing her a smile.

Leia smiled back, and then Lando noticed her eyes move from his face to over his shoulder. She stretched her neck a tad in order to be able to see.

"What's all of this?" she asked, her voice raising an octave.

Lando looked over his shoulder. "Oh, this," he said. "Nothing much. Just some dinner."

Leia blinked several time. "Dinner?" she asked, having regained control of her voice. "I thought that we were supposed to be having a debriefing."

Lando smiled at her, then took a step away and extended his arm towards the interior of the room. "Old habit, I guess. I always have a little something prepared during my debriefs."

Leia's eyebrows rose. "This is a 'little' something?"

Lando faked a frown. "What? Too much? Perhaps you're right. I'll get rid of the candles." He walked away from the door and grabbed all of the candles and put them away. "How is this?"

A smile escaped on Leia's face, and she nodded. "It seems fine to me. Now, what happened?"

Lando began to click his tongue. "Not so quick. I haven't got the food served yet."

Leia crossed her arms and took in a breath. Lando sent her a wink. "It won't take long. Promise." True to his word, setting up the table hadn't taken long. It wasn't more than ten minutes before they were both seated, and Lando was pouring Leia some wine.

He took the stem of his glass and lifted it; Leia did the same.

"To friends," he said, smiling at her.

Leia clinked her glass with his. "To answers," she replied, giving him a pointed look.

Lando took a sip of his wine, and then set the glass done. "Yes. Your answers. Well, my boys found some evidence of Luke being there. There must have been a scuffle of some kind."

Leia placed her glass down slowly, her face no longer flushed. "What kind of scuffle?" she asked softly.

"A bit of a fight between your boy and the Imps, but no one was seriously hurt." Lando took another sip, and then let out a chuckle. "And it turns out that the fight wasn't even about Luke being a Reb."

Leia frowned. "Well, what was it about then?"

"Seems the Astromech that was with him had wandered too far away from the ship and the Imps tried taking possession of him. The security footage was pretty funny-"

"There was footage?" Leia asked, interrupting Lando.

He nodded slowly. "Ye-es," he drew out.

Leia stared at him for a second, then blink. "Can I see it?"

There was a sense of impatience in her voice, so Lando figured it would be best to put the dinner on hold and show the lady the footage.

It took him a moment to find it, but when he did, Leia pushed him out of the way. He watched her face as she watched the holo. Her eyes were taking everything in, looking, searching. Lando found himself wondering what it was that she was looking for.

"Where did you get this?" she asked when the holo had finished.

"My people were posed as security officers, claiming your boy had stolen the Astro. The Imps were a tad embarrassed to give me the footage, but seemed pleased when they were told they were servicing the Empire," Lando said.

Leia blinked several times in a row. "I need to go show the council this," she said. She stood abruptly, and ejected the holo.

"Thank you for the dinner and the wine," she said. "It was lovely."

Lando nodded, trying to figure out a way to retake control of the situation. As he was searching for words, Leia grabbed her wine glass, took another drink, and then walked out of the room.

Lando was left sitting, almost gaping at her. His friend's words found their way into his thoughts: _She'll eat you alive. _

0o0o0

Han was in the _Falcon_, fixing up something for him and Chewy to eat. The Wookiee walked into the kitchenette and questioned the smuggler.

"Nothing," Han replied a bit too forceful to believed. Chewy gave him a look.

"Like I said, it's nothing." There was a pause. "It's just Lando waltzes in here and thinks he owns the place. 'I'm just a classier version of him,'" Han mocked his friend. "It makes me sick."

Chewy gave him a reprimanding growl.

"Yeah, whatever," Han said.

Another growl.

"No I am not jealous!" Han cried out.

Chewy growled back at him, raising his large paws in defense mode.

"If _I'm _going to act like this?" Han yelled. "Well, if _you're _going to act like that, then you can make your own kriffing dinner!"

An apologetic rumbled.

Han sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. It's just…he get on my nerves is all," he admitted.

Chewy nudged him and made a low noise.

Han looked his co-pilot in the eye. "You don't seriously think…" he trailed off, and then gave his friend the signature 'innocent' grin. "Me? Really? Come on, Chew."

Chewy sighed, and then stood up.

"Leaving already? But I haven't even had time to burn the rations," Han joked, but it fell flat. The Wookiee walked away, and Han was left alone.

Kriff that Lando. Han knew that in just a few days that his 'friend' would have Leia falling all over him, and where did that leave Han-whoa. Han jerked back as if he'd been burned. Where had that thought come from? Han rolled his eye. Chewy was messing with his mind.

The smell of burned rations brought back Han's attention. "Shavit," Han swore as he removed the rations. He could hear Chewy laughing from the cockpit.

0o0o0

It was night, well after everyone had retired for the night. Han was trying to sleep, but his mind was racing. And he kept hearing this pounding noise on the side of the ship. Finally, more out of boredom than annoyance or curiosity, Han rolled out of his bunk to go investigate.

The banging was coming from the closed up loading ramp. Han, annoyed, opened it, and when it had lowered enough he could convoy a message, said, "look, it's hours after everyone has gone to bed, why can't you just leave me-"

The ramp lowered the rest of the way, and standing before him was the princess.

"Hi," he said, then kicked himself.

"Hi," she replied.

Han cocked his head slightly and took in the sight of her. She was wearing a light tan shirt that fit just a bit _too _loose for his liking, pants to match-in both color and fitness-but was had caught his attention was the way she was wearing her hair. Instead of the elaborate hairstyle he had grown accustomed to seeing, her hair was in a loose braid which hung over her shoulder.

It made her look…_normal. _

Leia raised her eyebrows at him, and Han realized he was staring. He cleared his throat.

"What can I do for you princess?"

Leia rolled her eyes at the nickname. "I need your help."

"My help?" Han asked. "Do you know what the time is?"

Leia put her hands on her hips. "Do you want to help me or not?" she asked, evading the question.

Han sighed and shook his head. "You're going to be the death of me," he muttered to himself.

"No one has died of lack of sleep," Leia reminded him, then turned on her heel. "Follow me."

Han rolled his eyes, but followed her. "What do you need help with, your highnessness?" he asked.

Leia shot him another look. "Lando gave me a holo of Luke on Rhen Var. Something about it is off, and I your help to figure out what it is."

"Lando, huh?" Han asked. Leia's speed increased slightly. "How did your, uh, debriefing go?"

Leia stopped walking and spun on her heel to face him. "You knew, didn't you," she said, her voice low and dangerous.

Han stopped walking as well. "Know what?"

"What his….'debriefings' encompassed," she said, her arms crossing.

Han let out a laugh. "He made you dinner."

"Not just dinner!" Leia huffed. "There was wine….and candles! Han, he had candles!"

Han tried keeping a straight face, but utterly failed. "Look, sweetheart, that's just Lando. That's what he does. I fly ships, do the occasional smuggling job, and look roguishly handsome. Lando throws expensive dinner parties for two."

Leia narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't say anything.

Han sighed to himself when she turned her back to him. This was going to be a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone. Yes, it is me, back from the dead, and by dead, I mean one of the most intense years I've ever experienced. Lets just say that writing is a much safer hobby than dating...**

**Anyway, I'm away from home, visiting some old friends and inspiration struck and so here I am. Please ignore and/or point out any mistakes you see. I proofread this thing, but doing that at the end of my day is not the best idea I've ever had. **

**I'm hoping to begin regular updates again; I'm hoping every Monday. We'll see how that works out. **

**Anywhoodles, please enjoy this chapter. MLV **

* * *

><p>Ahsoka sized up the six imperials. They weren't your standard stormtroopers. No, these guys were wearing a uniform she hadn't seen before; they had to be some kind of Special Forces team. The Empire had to really be feeling the nudge if they had to begin specially training people to go after its enemies.<p>

Ahsoka let her eyelids drop, and she inhaled deeply, gathering her calm. She called on the force, formulating a plan that would get her out of this mess as quickly as possible. Hastily assessing her options, Ahsoka decided on the direct approach; the Trando was still standing behind her, blaster slightly raised, but not pointing at her. Probably the alien wanted to make sure these imps wouldn't turn their backs on him.

Throwing the team of six a sly smile, she gathered her strength, ready to move.

"Oh boys, all of you didn't need to come ask me out. Only one of you woulda done," she said, catching them slightly off guard. It wasn't much, but it was enough distraction for her to grab the Trando's blaster wrist and pull him in front of her all the while maneuvering behind him, effectively creating a barrier between her and the imps. That, however, didn't stop them from firing. The Trando fired back, but his armor wasn't strong enough to bear the intensity of their blaster shots.

In the meantime, Ahsoka pushed the injured Trandoshan towards the group and used the force to leap backwards and away from the firing squad. Mid leap, her lightsaber flew out and blocked the remaining blaster shots that were headed in her direction. Landing on the bar counter top, Ahsoka did a quick sweep of her surroundings. Door to the right, but that was partially blocked by a group of terrified bothans. Should she choose that route, there was a chance they'd be injured by the imperials.

Her planning was interrupted when two of the six imps moved away from the group-one towards the left and the other to the right, effectively cutting off her escape routes. Well there went that plan. A quick glance over her shoulder showed she wasn't too far from a window, but that too posed an issue: The cantina was at the very top of a building that was very high off the ground.

But at least she'd be free of the trigger happy special ops team. She extended her right hand towards the group and used the force to send a wave towards them. They seemed to know what was coming, because they braced for it. It was still effective enough for what she needed; they were temporarily dazed. Using this time wisely, Ahsoka launched herself off of the bar and towards the window.

Another force wave, this time directed towards the glass window, caused an opening to appear, and Ahsoka dove towards it. She gathered herself to jump, but at the last minute tripped on an abandoned chair. She tumbled forward and down, but caught herself before falling completely, and then jumped out the window. However, her tripping caused one of the imps enough time to recover and fire a shot, one that landed in her calf, causing her to jump off balance. She fell through the window ungracefully and began to freefall.

The pain in her leg immediately shot upwards, creating an almost paralyzing feeling. Ahsoka replaced her lightsaber, and focused on channeling the pain, trying to get rid of it. It helped some; the pain diminished, but only slightly. But it was enough to get her head back in the game. Ahsoka spread her appendages out, causing her decent to decrease slightly, and then used the force to propel her towards what she deemed a soft landing: something that looked to be a pool that was occupied by two nude humans. Ahsoka braced herself, and then landed. Water flew everywhere, and the wind was knocked out of her. She pushed herself upwards and when she broke the surface, gasped for air. The shocked looks of the other occupants would have, under normal circumstances, drove her to tears from laughing. Now, however, her mind was elsewhere. She leaped from the pool and entered their home. No protests came from the humans, so she grabbed a dry towel to wipe her face off. Without stopping to rummage through their fridge, which is what she really wanted to do, she found the exit and took it. Exhaustion was quickly over taking her, and she suspected it had something to do with the blaster shot that she took.

She hurried down the stairs, skipping two steps at a time, hoping to make things faster. Eventually, she reached the ground floor, found an exit, and walked into the busy street. The deep levels of coruscant were just as busy as the upper streets; she easily got lost in the crowds. The wound in her leg began to throb, and she knew she would need to find a place of safety so that she could look it over. In the meantime, she focused on going on despite the pain.

Eyes opening slowly and senses completely out of whack, Ahsoka tried to make sense of where she was. She saw a bed, which was in a small room with no windows, and a door that was closed. She felt groggy, but the pain in her leg was immensely reduced. She pushed herself off of the bed and gingerly placed her feet on the ground. She was vaguely aware of the fact that her dirty clothes had been removed, but that fact didn't interest her at that moment. Her bare feet touched the ground and she sucked in a breath. The floor was cool, but it felt nice. She stood, testing the strength of the injured leg. It held steady, but was stable. Walking with a slight limp, Ahsoka walked towards the door; it was an older model that required to be opened manually. She reached out to the knob and placed her hand on it; it too was cooler than she had expected. Twisting the handle, she pushed open the door and a small gasp escaped.

The room adjacent to hers was beautiful. The floor was laid out with wooden panels. The walls were a soft salmon color and were decorated by designs that looked to be hand painted. They were inked in black and resembled ocean waves. A very small indoor waterfall was mounted on one side, and flora grew at its base.

"I see you are awake," a soft masculine voice floated into the room, soon followed by an elderly man using a cane. He had a white beard that reached the base of his neck, and that was where the hair ended. But it wasn't the start baldness or the vast beard that caught her attention. His eyes were white, as if they had once rolled upwards and never returned to their place.

"Yes," she replied. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. He seemed to understand this, because he offered no other words. "How did I end up here?"

The old man offered her a smile. "Ahsoka Tano. You and I…" the man trailed off a moment. "We have much to discuss."


	15. Chapter 15

**So this one is really uber short-the shorter chapter in the whole story. And I wanted to add more, but it was such a perfect place to leave it, so I did. **

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this one, and please, point out any mistakes I might have made, or observations you possibly have. That's the only way we writers grow! **

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas, and here's a a fabulous 2014! **

**MLV**

* * *

><p>Luke turned towards the door when he heard the knock. He carefully placed the disk down before standing and making his way over to the door. Just as he was about to open it, the force nudged at him, warning him that danger was ahead. Reaching towards his belt, he unclipped his blaster and held it ready. After a half a minute deciding what he should do next, Luke backed away from the door, and made his way towards a window. He opened it and crawled through.<p>

Being careful not to make any noises, Luke snuck up behind the person at the door. They were wearing a cape and hood, so he couldn't make out anything other than they were shorter than he. They knocked again, and Luke used the small distraction to place the tip of his blaster against their back.

"I'd tell you to come in, but you haven't given me your name," he said, wincing at how lame it sounded.

The person froze, hand still midair. They slowly let their hand drop to their side, and Luke felt the force sent him a warning just before he heard the familiar snap hiss of a lightsaber igniting.

He dropped his blaster and grabbed his own lightsaber, igniting it just in time to parry off a blow. He hadn't used his lightsaber more than a couple of times, so he wasn't adept at the fighting style. However, his opponent was. Luke parried as best he could, but the attacker was getting the better of him.

Luke tried focusing on the force, letting it flow through him, guide him. He tried all of the techniques that Ben had been able to show him, but it all came to this: this other lightsaber wielder was better than him in every way.

Using one last attempt, Luke dove for his blaster, grabbed it, and whirled onto his back to shoot his attacker. He frowned when he saw no one. He jumped to his feet and ran forward and was able to catch a glimpse of them riding away on a speeder.

"What in the blue blazes," Luke muttered to himself. Artoo rolled out of the hut, beeping questions at him.

"I dunno," he answered the droid, still staring in the direction his mysterious attacker had fled. So many questions filled his mind, but he pushed them aside. He didn't have time to go over them now; he needed to get what he came for and leave.

Luke reenter Ben's hut, grabbed the disk and put it in a pocket, and then began to search around again. He was hoping to find more information on this other Jedi Master…Yoda, he thought the name was. Was he still alive? If so, where was he hiding?

Grunting in frustration, Luke gave up on his search. He found nothing else beside the disk entitled, "the lost."

"Come on Artoo," he said, frustration in his voice. "Let's go."

He left Ben's hut, probably for the last time. Luke walked to his X-Wing and began the preparations to leave.

Artoo beeped questioningly at him again.

Sighing, he replied, "no Artoo. I'm not gonna make a big show of leaving. Just…come on. Let's get going, okay?"

The droid made a mournful whistling sound, but obliged.

Fifteen minutes later, they had taken off and were on their way to leaving Tatooine's atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Han's face was buried in his hands. He and Leia had been reviewing the security footage Lando had found for the past five hours. Well, that wasn't entirely true. <em>Leia <em>had been reviewing it; Han had given up after the first fifteen minutes.

"Look your highness," Han said, his words coming out muffled. "I don't know what it is you're looking for, but obviously we're not finding it."

Leia took in a sharp breath, held it for a moment, and then let it go in a deep sigh. "You're right," she admitted. "I'm not finding anything."

Han looked up at hearing the defeat in her voice. "Leia," he said, reaching over and taking her hand in his. "Luke's a smart kid. He had his reasons for going to Rhen Var, and when he gets back, and he will come back, he'll fill us in."

Leia's eyes were focused on his hand, still resting on hers. He was just about to pull it away when she twisted hers and entangled her fingers with his. Her gaze lifted and rested on his. He could see the tears welling in her eyes.

"It's just…I'm worried about him. I know he and I haven't known each other for very long, but it still. He feels like family," she admitted.

Han used his free arm to wrap around her shoulders. She tensed a moment, and then relaxed before leaning into him. Han placed a kiss on top of her head, so light he was sure she hadn't noticed.

"He'll be just fine Leia," Han whispered into her hair. "I promise."

Han held her like that for a long time before Leia finally broke away from him. She avoided his gaze and stood up.

"It's late, I should head back to bed," she said. "Thanks for your help."

Han opened his mouth to say something, but she was gone before anything came to mind. He continued to sit there for a long time, his mind busy with thoughts. Finally, he stood up and made his way back to the _Falcon. _

"Chewy wake up!" he called to his copilot. The Wookiee grunted angrily at him.

"Look, we've got to go find Luke and bring him back, okay? So I'm gonna go let the General know whats up, and in the meantime, can you get the ship ready?" Han said, deciding to put on fresh clothes before his meeting. He was just pulling off his shirt when Chewy walked into the room.

"What?" Han asked, tossing the shirt on the ground and grabbing a clean one.

Chewy growled at him.

Han snorted. "Right, cause this totally has to do with the princess. Right." Han slipped the shirt over his head. "Look, the only reason we're staying with the rebellion is because I said we were going to watch over _both _of them. And Luke's not here, so we're not doing our job, right?"

The Wookiee made a noise resembling a belly laugh.

"Shut up," was Han's reply. "It doesn't matter why, does it? Just the _Falcon _ready okay?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you guys had a good new years. I've got some pretty big plans for 2014, let's hope they go well. **

**And in the meantime, here's the next chapter. Shorter than I want, again, but I've got a deadline, so here it is. Enjoy.**

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating. was apparently having issues yesterday.**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was seated by the old man; the floor was cool, but he had placed a mat on the ground to keep the cold from seeping into her skin.<p>

She watched him move about, studying him. He first made some tea, and then left the room and returned with a biscuit.

"Here," he said, handing her a small mug and the biscuit. "You must be hungry."

Right then, Ahsoka was acutely aware of how hungry she was. "Thank you," she said, taking them from him. She set the mug on the ground beside her, and took a bite of the biscuit. Trying her best to be polite, Ahsoka inhaled the biscuit in about three bites. She carefully wiped her mouth, and looked up to find the old man's gaze upon her.

"You are very patient," he remarked after some silence.

The comment caught Ahsoka off guard. She took a sip of the tea to give her some time to think of a reply.

"I was trained as a Jedi. Patience is necessary for them."

He chuckled softly. "Do you not associate yourself with the Jedi any longer?" he inquired.

She set the mug down before her and inhaled deeply. "Not exactly. There are no more Jedi," she whispered.

The man kneeled in front of her and tisked his tongue. "Not so, child," he told her.

She looked up at him. His face seemed so serene, and despite him being blind, his sightless gaze rested on hers.

He stood up abruptly and began to pace the room once more. "Tell me something, Ahsoka. Why do you say there are no more Jedi?"

Ahsoka watched him as he walked back and forth. She chose her words carefully. "Well, the Empire was created, and they hunted down and destroyed the Jedi order. Those of us that survived…well, we changed identities. There was nothing else left for us to do."

"Ah," he said, as if he had just made a discovery. He smiled softly at her. "So the organization known as the Jedi is gone, but not all of its members."

Ahsoka thought about how to word her answer. "Not exactly," she said eventually.

"Explain, then, to me."

"Well, yes, some of the individual members survived, yes, but they ceased to be Jedi," she replied.

His head cocked in confusion. "How?"

She was surprised by his question. How had they stopped being Jedi? How had she herself stopping being a Jedi?

"I see your point," she said slowly, her head nodding in agreement.

He smiled. "You are always who you are," he said matter of fact way. "Doesn't matter who you align yourself with, what you call yourself. You are always you, and in this case, a good person who once called herself a 'Jedi'. But just because your life has taken a different course than that what you had originally expected, does not mean you cease to become what you are."

Ahsoka smiled at him. "Thank you," she said. He returned her smile and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh don't thank me yet," he said. "I have so much more to tell you."

* * *

><p>"You mean to tell us that he just took off, much like Skywalker?"<p>

Leia winced at how harsh it sounded. "Well, yes. He went to go find Luke and bring him back, knowing full well how valuable Luke is to the Alliance."

The admiral looked her in the eye, and then ran his hands over his face. "I suppose there isn't much that we can do not, is there?"

Leia gave him a pitiful smile. "We just continue as we did without them, and when they return-"

"If they return," the Admiral interjected.

"_When _they return," Leia continued, giving him a pointed look. "We'll go on as we have been. Nothing has changed."

The man before her huffed. "I hope you're right, princess. But I don't like my people just up and leaving in the middle of the night. That's bad form."

"I agree, and they shall be dealt with when they return. But in the meantime, we need to work on the problems at hand," Leia said, fully intending on dealing with those two….boys.

* * *

><p>Lando Calrissian watched as the young lady in front of him paced back and forth, muttering some words, yelling some of them, and at some moments just making frustrated noises. Finally, she came to a pause right in front of him.<p>

"What has gotten into him?" she demanded, her voice brimming over in anger.

Lando stood up from his seat and smoothly placed his hands on either side of her in a calming manner. "Han Solo is the type of fella that needs to be the hero," he explained. He let his hands drop to his sides. "He probably feels like he's got something to prove."

Leia crossed her arms and glared at the wall behind him. "But he knew how upset I was over Luke leaving, and he thinks that it'll be just swell that he too just up and leaves?"

Lando chuckled slightly. "Han's not exactly the type of guy that thinks things through. He gets an idea, and just goes with it. It's gotten him into trouble quite a few times."

Leia glanced towards him, a small pout forming on her lip. Lando gently brushed the side of her arm again. "He probably thought he was doing something manly and impressive."

Leia dropped her arms. "What?" she asked, a confused look growing on her face.

Lando took in a sharp breath, like he was about to share a secret. "Well," he drew out. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but he's…Han's got a reputation of romancing young ladies. Making them feel like they're special to him. He does big favors, treats them like princesses, and once he gets what he wants…"

Leia's her jerked backwards in shock, or confusion. Lando couldn't really tell which. "What?" she repeated.

"I'm just letting you know of his character towards women. Just be careful around him, okay?" Lando said to her. "I would hate to see such a strong personality broken."

Leia chewed on her bottom lip, thinking. Finally she nodded and threw him a smile he knew was anything but genuine. "Thank you," she said, and then walked away.

Lando blew out a quick breath, grinned to himself and strutted back to his room.

* * *

><p>Leia returned to her quarters and sat at her desk. She drummed her fingers against the wood, a frown etched on her forehead. She stared at her computer for a long time. Finally, she pressed a button, and it lit up. She paused again, absentmindedly chewing her lip. Shaking her head at herself, Leia entered a small disk, and the computer played it.<p>

"_Leia, I just left this for you so that you would, well know, I guess, where I went. You are completely right about Luke. The Rebellion needs him, and he can't just run off, so I've gone to go get him. I'll only be gone a few days, I promise." _

Leia rolled her eyes at the screen. "Han you piece of fodder," she muttered under her breath. She leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. She kept thinking about what Lando had said to her. Was that all Han was doing? Trying to get into her pants? That thought angered her more than anything. And what made her angrier is that she was angry about this in the first place.

She jumped off of the chair and left her room. She needed to do something to occupy her mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**No excuses this time. I'm just horrible at updating. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters mentioned in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Luke scanned the list of planets that didn't have any direct connection with the Empire. There weren't a whole lot that wasn't in the empire's grasp one way or another, and the ones that weren't were in direct affiliation with the Rebellion. While he knew he would be welcomed in those planets, Luke also knew that they'd contact the alliance and let them know where he was, and he wasn't ready to go back quite yet.<p>

As he scrolled down, one name jumped out at him. Aaris III was a deserted planet. There wasn't much information on why it was abandoned. There wasn't much information on the planet at all, really. It was in the outer rim territories, not too far from where he was. He'd have to take the Corellian run to get there, and it would probably take about day, but he decided that wouldn't matter.

He punched in the coordinates and momentarily wished for the comfort and space of the _Falcon. _After the X-Wing entered hyperspace, Luke made himself as comfortable as he could. He scooted his seat back and placed his feet up on the dash. "Might as well catch a few winks then," he remarked to himself, shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Han was sitting in a night club on Naboo, casually drinking from a glass of the local brew. Chewbacca was out, gathering as much information as he could. Here, Han was watching the local people, trying to get an assessment of the atmosphere. Emperor Palpatine was originally from Naboo, so he was assuming he'd be greeted by a Empire friendly population. He was pleasantly surprised that while they weren't anti-empire, they weren't pro either.<p>

He downed the rest of the brew, wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and moved the glass away. Chewbacca settled down in front of him.

"Did ya find anything?" Han asked him.

Chewy rumbled a reply.

Han nodded slowly, and looked up at the man that was standing awkwardly just away from the table. "Come on over, kid," he said, jerking his head to indicate him to walk over.

"You can call me Kev," the other man said.

"So I hear that you might have some information on someone I'm looking for?" Han asked.

Kev nodded and sat down. "Um, yes. Yeah, I think so."

Han stared at him, waiting for more. When the man didn't reply, he let out a sigh. "And?"

"Oh! Yeah. There was an X-Wing matching the description of the one you're looking for. It entered Tatooine's atmo a few days ago. It left atmo just a few hours ago," he said, sat back and looked proud at himself.

"How do you know all that, might I ask?" Han asked, slightly suspicious.

"I've got a contact in the Imperial Garrison on Tatooine. Apparently he's some fancy rebel leader or something," Kev said, not seeming to care that he was spilling his guts to a random stranger.

"Uh huh," Han said, thinking. "Any idea where he might be going next?"

At that, the kid smiled, like this was what he had been waiting for all along. "Well, that little bit of information isn't going to be free."

Han groaned to himself. "Well, how much is it going to cost?"

Kev pretended to think about it. "Well…how much you got on you?"

Han sighed to himself. "How about this: You tell me if you know where he's going, and we part as unlikely friends."

"And if I don't?" Kev asked, crossing his arms.

Chewbacca growled at him, low and threatening.

"Geez. Okay. Yeah, We got an estimation of what sector he was headed before he went into hyperspace, but nothing more exact."

Han smiled. "See how helpful you were?"

Kev rolled his eyes and pushed away from the table. "You're a piece of shavit, you know."

Han grinned. "So I've been told," he said, and motioned for Kev to leave.

After they were left alone, Chewbacca turned to Han, and growled a question.

Han absent mindedly nodded. "Yeahh," he said, his head nodding. He shook his head and stood up. "Come on Chewy. We've got a kid to catch."

They were back on the _Falcon_, and Han was looking at the data that he had gotten from Kev. It showed that Luke was headed for the Kathol system.

"Well Chewy," Han said. "We might as well head out."

Chewy roared a reply and went to the cockpit. He punched in the coordinates for the Kathol system. Han made his way to the cockpit, but taking his time. He wasn't sure how welcome he and Chewy would be for the young rebel. Han figured that Luke felt like he needed to prove something, if not to the rest of the rebellion, at the very least to himself. Han just hoped that he'd be able to convince the kid to come back with him.

* * *

><p>Luke broke atmo and flew into the Aaris III sky.<p>

"Wow Artoo," he breathed. "Look at it."

The view outside his window was indeed breathtaking; mountains covered by jungles made some of the terrain of the planet. The rest was covered by oceans.

Luke looked at the navi-map on his console, checking to find which island would be the best to land. On the computer, he saw that there was a small island that looked like it had buildings of some kind on it. The report said that they were most likely abandoned, which sounded perfect to Luke.

He shifted his X-Wing's course, and piloted it towards one of the largest islands. Landing was a bit bumpy, and Artoo made several complaints, but they landed in one piece.

Luke exited the X-Wing and took in a breath. The air was far more humid than what he experienced on Tatooine, but he was sure that his lungs would get used to the moist air.

Artoo propelled himself off of the ship and wheeled himself closer to Luke. He beeped a question, and Luke nodded.

"Good idea," he said to the droid, and grabbed some of the supplies from the ship's cargo hold. He shut the door, slung the pack over his shoulder, and started walking towards one of the buildings.

Birds sung long, drawn out songs above him, and on the ground he could hear several land animals joining in with their own melodies. He'd have to get used to the sounds as well. He had little hope that it would be quieter at night.

Once he reached the closest building, he surveyed it, deciding how much effort he wanted to put into getting it acceptable to sleep in. He figured on being here a day, two at the most, so Luke assumed that not much needed to be done.

After clearing some of the extra vegetation, Luke squeezed into the building through a small gap between the door and the wall. Artoo beeped angrily; he was too large to fit.

"Hold up buddy," Luke said, trying to shove the door further open from the inside. It didn't budge.

"Sorry Artoo. Looks like you'll have to stay outside," Luke told him. Artoo scornfully whistled at him, and Luke assumed he rolled away angrily.

Chuckling to himself, Luke prepared his living space for that night. Inside the building it was actually fairly empty of vegetation. Luke laid a mat on the ground, and then sat on it, cross legged. He retrieved the holodisk he took from Ben's, and was about to play it when he heard another ship begin its landing.

Luke jumped to his feet, squeezed through the door again, and groaned to himself as he saw the _Millennium Falcon _touch the ground.

"Han," he said, his voice edging on complaining. "What are you doing here?"

Han looked down at him from the top of the _Falcon's _holding bay. "Nice to see you too kid," he replied, crossing his arms and leaning suavely against the side of his ship.

"Did the Alliance send you to "fetch" me?" Luke huffed, getting angry. "Because I'll be back, but in my own time. I had some things I needed to figure out."

Han smiled. "You really think I'm the rebellion's errand boy then?"

Luke took in a breath, and then chuckled. "No-o," he drew out. "But really; why are you here?"

Han dropped his arms and trotted down the cargo bay door. When he was a few feet from Luke, he answered, "well, I did come here to talk to you-"

"I knew it," Luke said angrily, turning his back on the smuggler.

"Hey, wait a sec," Han said, reaching out and gripping the kid's shoulder.

Luke faced Han, an exasperated look on his face. "Look Han," he said. "I've been having these…nightmares. I don't know what they mean, only that they keep me up at night. I have to figure out what it means, otherwise I'm a liability."

Han sighed. "I'm not here to bring you back kid," he told Luke. "I'm just…Leia was worried about you. I came to find you to make sure you were okay is all."

The exasperation left Luke's face, and in its place was a look closer resembling tranquility. He smiled slightly. "Did she send you to find me?"

Han suddenly got very uncomfortable. His hand lifted and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, um…not exactly," he said. What was it about that _blasted _woman that made him so uncomfortable?

Luke chuckled to himself. "Okay, Han," he said.

"So what're you doing here anyway," Han asked, quickly changing the subject.

"There's no imperial reach here," he explained. "And I don't think the Alliance as any interest in it either."

Han stared blankly at him. "And?" he finally asked.

Luke chuckled to himself. "And that means that I can have some piece and quite to figure all this out," he explained. "That is, until you showed up."

Han threw up his hands in a "don't blame me" gesture. Luke laughed.

"So what, you want complete piece and quite then?" Han inquired.

Luke shrugged. "I don't know really. I went back home, to Tatooine, to Ben's old place. I found this disk, and I was gonna watch it." He shrugged again and repeated, "I don't know."

"Well, let's go look at it then," Han said, and he turned to the ship. "Hey Chewy!"

A few moments later, the disgruntled Wookiee appeared at the ship. He growled a question.

"Can you watch the ship a moment please?" Han asked. "I'm gonna go watch a holo with Lukie."

Luke rolled his eyes, and Chewbacca placed a hairy paw over his face. A muffled reply seeped through his fingers, and the Wookiee turned and left.

Han grinned. "Oh that never gets old."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: By the time you all read this, I will have finished this story. It's about time, wouldn't you think? Rebellions Own is only about two, probably closer to three years old. But anyway, I had to place it on hiatus. I hated leaving you guys with no updates, I really did. And thankfully now, I have all of the rest of the story written, so no more waiting! Well, no more waiting six months for an update. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I enjoyed writing it.**

**A/N2: (11/15/14) Yay! I'm finally uploading this! So, as the note above states, I am done (pretty much. Finishing up the final chapter) with this fic! Yay! Also, for NaNoWriMo I've been working on the final piece for my Ahsoka series. I'm pretty stoked to share it with you! **

**So, including this chapter, there are only 20 chapters in this fic, which means you have three more to read. Because of that, updates will generally be between 4 and 5 days (i.e. next update will be on Wednesday or Thursday), and then the "premiere" of the new fic will be posted a week after the final chapter of Rebellion's Own. If that makes sense...**

**Okay, well after an insanely long wait, here is chapter 18! **

**~MLV**

"What do you know of the force?"

The question struck a chord in Ahsoka. She knew how to harness it, to manipulate it to her will. She understood the symbiotic relationship between the force and herself. Was there even more to it?

"Um, I know a bit of it," she replied hesitantly; she wasn't sure what kind of answer the man was looking for. "Not as much as I should, I suppose. I didn't complete my training."

The old man chuckled. "Even then, young one, you would understand next to nothing about the mysteries of this great energy."

Ahsoka frowned. The Chosen One had been her mentor, the man who'd been chosen by the force to bring balance to the galaxy. If things hadn't gone the way they had, then she supposed she'd have unlocked many mysteries of their greatest ally beside her master. "I don't believe that it'd be next to nothing-"

The man interrupted her. "Even your master Yoda knows but one fifth of the power that you wield." His sightless eyes were eerily focused on her

Ahsoka's face dipped into a frown. "No. Master Yoda is the oldest in the order. He literally knows everything about everything."

"Come with me," the old man said, turning his back on her. She could hear him chuckling. "Let us get some tea."

Ahsoka stood up from her mat and followed him. As they left the room into what appeared to be the kitchen, the floor beneath them began to heat up; it seemed to glow with unnatural warmth.

"Tell me about the, uh, the floor," Ahsoka said awkwardly.

"The force flows through it, just as it does with you," he explained. He made more tea, choosing to stay silent. When the tea was finished, he handed a small cup to Ahsoka.

"Imagine the force is this tea," he said. "When you first take a sip, there is a sweetness that cannot be explained."

Ahsoka frowned, but took a sip. Just like he had said, there was a sweet taste to the tea she had never tasted before. But the aftertaste was terribly bitter.

"And there is also a surprising bitterness to it as well," he said, taking a sip of his own cup. "The Jedi reject the bitterness of the tea; they add in unnatural sweetener to mask the taste of the bitter." He added a small spoonful of a white powder into their cups.

Ahsoka took another sip. Just as he had said, the bitterness was gone, but the sweetener also changed the taste of the tea.

"Those you call the sith reject the sweet. Their focus lies on everything bitter; believing that in doing so will give them unnatural strength. But this only wears down them down, eventually rendering them completely soulless.

"Those of us who embrace both the bitter and the sweet begin to have a truer, more pure understanding of the force. And that, in the end, brings about balance."

"To the galaxy?" Ahsoka asked, trying to understand.

The old man smiled. "In a far better place." He rested his hand above his heart. "Here."

Ahsoka thought a moment about what he said. It was definitely different than anything she had ever learned. But somehow, it all made sense.

"Where did you learn this?" she asked.

He chuckled, but there was no true amusement in his voice. "I was once a part of a clan whose purpose in life was unlocking the mysteries of the force. We were decedents of a Jedi master who lived long ago. She was the first to unlock the secret to true balance, but did not understand it. In the end, the evil consumed her, and she locked herself away, ignoring the council of the light, only learning from sith holocrons."

Ahsoka interrupted his story. "I thought they had all been destroyed."

He laughed quietly. "You must remember this was a very long time ago. But yes. We are in no danger of their teachings any longer. They were destroyed, along with their mistress.

"Her pupils understood that they were all in danger of being consumed by the same hate and darkness that had destroyed their teacher. They destroyed the holocrons, and set out to understand the true meaning of the force."

"Why did the original teacher ignore the council of the light?" Ahsoka asked.

"I do not know," was the reply.

Ahsoka's mind turned, trying to process everything. "What is your name?"

He smiled. "I am called Telo."

"Why are you no longer apart of this group?"

Telo sighed, and Ahsoka noticed it held a lot of sadness. "Because my clan is gone; I am the last one to exist."

"How?" Ahsoka whispered.

"Keeping balance is just as difficult as finding it," he replied cryptically. "And now, Ahsoka Tano, you must leave Coruscant."

"But I have so many questions for you," she said. She placed her cup on a table. "You have more to tell me."

"That may be true, but you are in grave danger Ahsoka. You must leave right away if you are to survive. Now go!"

Ahsoka took one last look at Telo, and saw truth in his eyes, and then fled.

Ahsoka wandered through the streets of Coruscant, keeping an eye out for stormtroopers. She was tired of hiding, of keeping her head low, of pretending that the Telo's words of warning did nothing more than nag at her. What did he know that she didn't?

An explosion behind her forced her off of her feet and threw her a few of feet away. Scrambling to her feet, Ahsoka faced the explosion, and despite the heat radiating from the flames, felt a cold fear settle into the pit of her stomach.

Telo's apartment was gone.

Ahsoka ran towards the site, trying to make sense of what had happened. She focused on the force, and was surprised at the connection she felt. The terror of everyone at the scene seemed to fuel the flow she was feeling.

Ignoring the frightening thought, Ahsoka focused on the growing gawkers. Most of them were coming closer to the site, but there was one who was calmly walking away. They were wearing a hood, so Ahsoka couldn't tell much about who it was. The force was tugging at her though, telling her to go after the mystery person.

Ahsoka took one last look at the burning building, and then started after her mystery person. It was easy to gain some ground on the unknown; they weren't walking very quickly. Probably trying not to draw any attention to themselves.

Ahsoka easily gained on them, using the force to dampen the sound of her footsteps. When she was right behind them, Ahsoka reached out a grabbed the person's shoulder.

Ahsoka wasn't expecting a fight. The hooded person reached around and grabbed Ahsoka's hand, twisted and then kicked at her. Ahsoka jumped backwards, yanking her hand out of the hold and also missing the majority of force from the kick.

Momentarily off beat, Ahsoka's senses snapped back immediately when she heard a familiar _snap hiss. _A purple blade illuminated the area they were standing.

"I don't know who you are," Ahsoka started, reaching for her own lightsaber. "But you're foolish to try using that against me."

Taking the goad, the person lunged at Ahsoka, who brought her own lightsaber up at the last minute and easily parried the attack. In the light of their two sabers, Ahsoka could tell who ever she was fighting was female. She'd obviously had some training on lightsaber techniques, but she didn't have the finesse of a well-trained Jedi.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked, parrying another blow. There was no reply. Frustrated, Ahsoka used the force to push the attacker backwards. Using the momentum to backflip, the woman then jumped up onto a low hanging balcony, and disappeared into a doorway.

Ahsoka chose not to go after her. Whoever that was, she was trained by a force user, and was clearly competent in using the force herself, though not extremely skilled. But why would she-and whomever she worked for-want to kill Telo? Perhaps Ahsoka needed to learn more about the mysterious man first.

* * *

><p>Standing outside in the cool breeze, Leia tugged the shawl that was wrapped around her shoulder tighter. Even though it seemed ridiculous, she had always felt a sense of calm being outside. It gave her time and space to think. And now was a time when thinking was imperative.<p>

They needed to move their base. Leia knew they had stayed here too long; it wouldn't take the Empire long to discover their location. Her stomach twisted at the thought. They would move the base by the end of the week. Han and Luke were still gone, and there was no way to send word.

Leia gripped at a handrail, taking in deep, sharp breaths. She squeezed her eyes tight, trying to come up with a solution to her problem, but all she got was a headache.

The wind started to kick up, and Leia reluctantly went back inside. The temperature had dropped drastically, and there was a slight chill to the air. Walking over to a small lamp resting on a side table, Leia lit the wick. She stared at the flames a moment, wishing that an answer would jump out at her.

"Princess?"

The voice pulled her out of her thoughts, startling her. She whirled to face her guest, and the movement knocked her lamp from the table. Leia took an involuntary step backwards, and then reached for something to douse the flames.

In a few short seconds, Lando was by her side, helping her to put out the small fire. After the last of the flames had died, Leia put a hand to her head and groaned softly.

"I can't believe this," she whispered.

"It's just a small fire," Lando assured her. "No harm done. You can't even tell."

Leia let out a humorless laugh. "Not that," she admitted. "Just…everything else."

Lando cocked an eyebrow. "Everything?" he asked, emphasizing the word.

Leia met his gaze. "Well, no. Not everything," she admitted. "But…we're moving the base. Since my capture, the council agrees that we're no longer safe on Yavin 4."

Lando nodded slowly. "And you're worried about Luke and Han," he filled in.

Leia merely nodded.

"Look, Leia," Lando said, taking her hands in his and giving them a friendly squeeze. "I know Han much better-and for much longer-than you, which means to _have _to trust me when I say this: He's smart. He'll figure out where you guys are going. And if not? He'll find someone who does. He's resourceful like that." His voice had taken on a somewhat annoyed tone.

"What about Luke?" Leia asked, keeping her voice strong and steady. "He's just a farm boy. He knows nothing about how the galaxy works."

Lando dropped Leia's hands gently and crossed his arms. "He'll be with Han," he stated matter-of-factly.

"And how do you know that?"

Lando chucked throatily. "If I know Han, then I know he'll find that kid. Trust _him _on that one."

Leia sighed deeply. "I suppose you're right," she whispered, but her voice held no conviction.

Lando placed a hand on her shoulder. "Try to get some sleep, alright?" He let his hand slip, and then walked back towards the door. Before exiting, he turned and faced the princess. "And your highness?"

Leia turned and looked at him, raising her eyebrows in indication for him to continue.

"Also try not to burn the base down." He winked, and then disappeared.

Leia watched him leave, and then laughed. She supposed he was right; she should get some sleep. Leia slipped into bed, shut her eyes, but was met with sleeplessness. She tossed and turned, trying to sleep, but it was evading her.

Frustrated, Leia threw the covers off of her and checked the time. She groaned inwardly when she found out it had been less than an hour. Jumping out of bed, Leia put a robe on and slipped out of her room and headed towards the records room. Something inside was telling her she'd find answers there.

Leia entered the room and turned on a light. It flickered wildly before finally settling on a soft glow that barely lit the room. Trying to keep her bubbling frustration in check, Leia began to browse the room. She had no idea what she was doing in here, let alone what she was looking for. Trailing her fingers on the shelves of holos, her eyes read each of the titles. She paused on one of the holos; the case was upside down.

Frowning, Leia pulled it out and read the cover: _Empire Day. _Who had been reading on that day? Leia couldn't help but feel disgust for the day of her birth. Shoving that feeling aside, Leia moved away from the shelves and placed the holo into a computer. She read up on the file, but everything on it was what she had already known. The creation of the Empire, her father's part in it, and the failed attempt at an assa-

That was it. Leia was sure. Luke had been here and had looked over this file. He had learned of the Jedi Yoda, and gone in search of him.

"You fool," Leia muttered to herself, shaking her head. There was no mention of where this Yoda might have gone, but Luke was smart. He'd figure it out.

A thought struck her. Perhaps Obi-Wan Kenobi had known. She supposed Luke had gone back to his home planet in search of clues. It made sense, but was disappointed that the revelation didn't bring her a sense of peace.

Leia placed the holo back in its place, right side up this time, and took a step back. Suddenly, exhaustion flooded her body, so she went back to her room. Returning to her bed, Leia pulled the blanket up to her chin and squeezed her eyes shut. Images of Han holding her before he'd taken off, and images of Luke, the idealistic young man bursting into her detention cell, explaining that he was there to rescue her. She also thought of her father, of his warm smile and kind heart. Her own heart ached at the reminder of the loss.

_Be brave, _she willed to her spirit. _Be strong. _But she knew it would take more than talking to herself to get over the death of her father.

With those final thoughts, Leia drifted off into a deep sleep. She was awoken a few hours later to alarms blaring.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you enjoy tomorrow regardless if you celebrate the holiday. I like it because I get to eat a lot of food, which is always a plus. :D**

**Also, I have made a decision that the final piece to my Ahsoka series won't be posted until at least Jan 1st. I want it to be 100%, which means I'm going to have someone beta it (which I haven't done for the previous three stories...but should have). So...yeah. **

**MLV**

* * *

><p>The wind outside was howling, but that was all of the proof that Luke and Han had that there was anything but calm weather outside. Luke was busy cleaning up, trying to make the place slightly more comfortable before he started his research.<p>

While he shuffled around the small room, his mind began to wander. He glanced at Han, and the thought struck him that Han had been the closest thing to a brother like figure that Luke had had in years. That particular thought made him think of Biggs. He missed his old friend. Luke used get himself into fights that should have resulted in him getting his hide handed to him, but Biggs would always try to bail him out. Luke remembered one particular time where he had had just a tad too much to drink, which resulted in a fight that probably should have sent him to the med droid.

It had been a cool night-unusually cool for Tattooine. The Galactic Extravaganza had been in town for a few days, and everyone in Toche Station was having a grand old time. After sneaking out of the house-unbeknownst to him at the time that Beru and Owen had known where he was the whole time-Luke made his way to the main tent and had partaken in his fair share of liquors. There was a beautiful young girl sitting two seats away from him that was giving him 'the eye'.

After finally gathering some courage, Luke scooted closer to her. "Hey," he had managed to say with a still voice. "How are you?"

She giggled. "I was wondering when you were going to come over here."

Luke laughed too, but mostly at his own embarrassment. "Haha, yeah," he said, staring into his drink. _Think, Skywalker! _He told himself, trying to stop being so…childish.

Thankfully, the woman took pity on him. "So, you work for the show?"

"Me? Oh no," Luke said, shaking his head, still unable to make eye contact. "No, I live here. On Tatooine."

"Hmm," she said, hints of the earlier giggle evident in her voice. "How come I haven't seen you around then?"

Luke shrugged. "I'm a moisture farmer," he said, slightly mumbling his words.

She laughed, and he could tell she had had plenty of alcohol herself. "That is the profession to have around these parts." She leaned into Luke and placed a hand dangerously high on his thigh. He immediately stiffened. "If you want, I can show you a thing or two about moisture farming," she said, her voice sultry, and her lips grazing the skin on his ear.

Before he could even wrap his mind around a reply, Luke felt a hand forcefully grip his shoulder, and then pull him out of the bar stool he was sitting on. He was slammed into a wall, and then was face to face with a man at least twice his own size.

"What are you thinking, hitting on my girlfriend?" the much larger man demanded to know.

Luke stammered, trying to compose himself. "I-I had _no _idea she was here with anybody, let alone that she was _your _girlfriend!" he said, hoping for convincing, but ended up sounding completely terrified; which he was.

Obviously the bigger man didn't believe him, and gripped Luke's shoulders and lifted him up-Luke's feet dangled just above the floor. The large man carried Luke out of the bar in this fashion, and then let go. Luke fell into a heap.

Trying to stand up and prepare himself for the upcoming fight, Luke felt a large hand find its way onto his cheek, and he fell back down.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Luke recognized the voice of his best friend. The attacking man's attention shifted from Luke onto the owner of the new voice, and Luke used that to his advantage. With lightning speed, Luke leaped from the ground and flung himself onto his attacker. The surprise of the attack more than force knocked him down and Luke frantically scrambled to stand up, hoping to take the advantage.

Luke placed a foot onto the other man's neck, pressing lightly so not to hurt the man. "I walk away from here, and you can tell everyone in the cantina that you beat me up, got it?"

Despite being pinned down, the other man refused to agree to the terms.

"Oh? Okay then, how about my friend over there gets everyone to come out here, and they see this?" Luke pressed his foot just a bit harder.

That seemed to get his attention. "Fine," he choked out, and Luke let him go.

Biggs walked closer to Luke, making sure that his attacker knew not to double cross the boy. He didn't.

When they were alone, Biggs looked at his younger friend and sighed over dramatically.

"Luke," he began, but was interrupted.

"Don't 'Luke' me," was the reply. "You saw it. I took care of myself."

"Only because I distracted him for you!" Biggs insisted. "Without me, you'd be a flaming pile of _bantha poodoo."_

Luke made a face at his friend. "Don't be ridiculous. I knew exactly what I was doing."

Biggs chuckled to himself and slung an arm over the younger man's shoulder. "Sure ya did Lukey, sure ya did."

Luke was brought back to the present by Han shaking his shoulders. "Hey kid, you alright?"

Luke nodded. "Uh, yeah. I must have gone into a trance or something."

"Well you were scaring the hell out of me, that's for sure," Han said, returning to his seat across the room.

Luke felt a flicker of annoyance at Han. "Why, exactly?" he asked.

Han gave him an offended look and put up his hands in mock defense. "Geez kid," he said. "No need to go on the offensive. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Well you make sure that you just keep your thoughts to yourself, alright?" Luke demanded, and he motioned for Artoo to come closer.

Han rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, making sure to be extra loud when he sighed in displeasure. "Well, are ya gonna be done any time soon Lukey?"

Luke ignored him and focused on the Artoo unit. Eventually, he got the disk to play.

There wasn't much on it, just some data about some people that lived long ago, and no mention of any Jedi. Artoo told him that there was a lot of corrupted data, and perhaps that's where the information about the jedi was.

"Hmmm?" Han said intensely.

"Seriously Han!" Luke almost shouted. "You don't even have to be here! Why don't you just leave?"

"Maybe I will," Han said through clenched teeth. He jumped to his feet and left the hut in an icy silence.

Luke began to mumble angrily to himself, and then stopped when he heard Han shouting to him.

"Luke, get over here!" The tone of his voice suggested there was no room to argue.

Sighing dramatically, Luke got to his feet and left the hut as well. When he made it outside, what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Standing right in front of him was a dismantled droid and a very, very angry Wookiee.

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord paced angrily back and forth in his personal chamber. Tarkin's plan had failed fantastically, and they were no closer to extinguishing the bane of the Empire's existence that was the rebellion. They hadn't accounted for everything, and that is where the plan had failed. Tarkin was over confident. He believed there was no one in the galaxy that could match his brilliance.<p>

Vader seethed inside. Not only had their only lead disappeared, but so had his former apprentice. That fact alone was enough to make him fill with an insatiable anger. One of the medical droids that lived permanently in his meditation chamber exploded from the pressure of the dark force that began to fill the room.

The mini explosion brought Vader back from his thoughts. He would need to be smarter than Tarkin, that was a given. But he also needed to outwit his former apprentice. She always seemed to figure out what his next move would be. An idea struck him; keep her busy, while the imperial forced deal with the rebellion. She hadn't shown much interest in the growing uprising in the last nineteen years, so it shouldn't be too difficult to get her out of the way. But then again, assuming anything at this point was a mistake. First, he needed information.

Vader went to the comm system and called for an intelligence officer. It was only a few minutes before a young sandy haired officer entered his chamber.

"You called for me, my lord?" he asked. His voice was firm, but Vader could tell he was nervous. He was impressed, however, at how the young man was able to keep the nervousness contained.

"I have an assignment for you," the dark lord announced. The officer didn't waver as he waiting for more information. "I have a troublesome problem that is getting in the way of the Empire's plan to smother the rebellion," Vader began to explain. "I need you to find this problem of mine and distract it for a time; make sure that she stays away from the rebellion at all costs."

The office blinked, and then spoke. "Sir, I've never had a field assignment."

Vader's anger flared. "Are you refusing an order?" he demanded, his voice flowing with irritation.

The young man flinched in the face of Vader's fury. "No, my lord. I am only giving you more information that you may need to construct a more successful plan."

Vader's anger thinned. Inside his helmet, his lips cracked a smile, and he was suddenly thankful for the prisonlike helmet that kept his disfigured face hidden from the rest of the world. "What is your name?"

The officer only hesitated a second before answering. "Krik Danva."

"Return to your station," Vader ordered. "I will call for you when I am ready."

Danva nodded, and then left the Sith's quarters.

All Vader needed now was an idea that was sure to keep his former apprentice busy enough so that he could destroy the rebellion.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. My 2 year old niece got a hold of my computer, resulting in the need for me to purchase a new one. On that note, I hate windows 8. Anyway, here is the last chapter in Rebellion's Own, and look out for the final piece, which I have yet to name. **

**MLV**

* * *

><p>The blaring alarms continued to ring in Leia's ears as she dashed through the halls. Running in all directions were the soldiers of the rebellion, serene yet determined looks on their faces. The fact that they weren't blindly panicking was a good sign; Leia assumed that they hadn't been ambushed by Imperial forces.<p>

Finally making it to where the Rebel leaders were located, Leia entered the room and saw them all sitting at a table, huddled together.

"What is it?" Leia asked, out of breath.

"Probe droids," Jan Dodonna explained. "We're assuming they're from the Empire, so we're moving out."

"Leaving?" Leia asked, her voice squeaking. Fear struck her heart like a dagger of ice. Han and Luke were still out there.

"We realize this, Princess," another voice, Vanden Willard, told her. "But we have an entire organization, not to mention the thousands of people who are a part of it, to think of."

Leia hadn't realized she had spoken her fear out loud. Straightening her shoulders, she took on a more professional attitude. "What do you propose we do, then?"

The was a noticeable mood change in the room, and it frightened Leia. "Princess," Dodonna said slowly. "There's nothing we can do."

Goose bumps traveled up Leia's arms, and she strained to keep herself together. "I understand," her voice came out astonishingly calm. "Gentleman." She nodded to them and made her exit.

When she was safely away from their eyes, Leia ran down the corridors. She needed help, and knew there was only one person on this base who would be able to help her. The only issue was would he be willing?

Leia reached his door and pounded on it, partly because she was afraid of what she might see should she simply barge in.

"Princess?" The door opened, revealing Lando's shocked-and confused-face.

"I need your help," Leia replied, and then pushed past him into his room. A small amount of relief flooded her when she saw that he was alone.

"By all means, come in," Lando said in a tone that was neither sarcastic nor genuine. "What is it you need help with?"

"We're moving bases," Leia explained hurriedly.

"Ah, that would explain all of the beeping," Lando said, clearly amused at the Alderaani before him.

Leia ignored the remark. "I have no way of contacting Luke or Han to let them know we've left. And it'd be too dangerous to leave some kind of hint behind."

Lando seemed to understand what she was asking. "So you want me to get word to them?"

Leia found herself short of words, so she merely nodded.

Lando must have realized just how worried Leia was, because all hint of amusement left his disposition, and he nodded somberly. "I'll do my best, Leia."

Leia felt her shoulders slump in relief, and she sat down on his couch. "Thank you," she whispered slowly. "Thank you."

Lando sat down next to her and nudged her shoulder with his. "Hey," he said, hoping to prompt a smile from her face. "Not even a problem. It's my pleasure."

Leia let a smile slip to her face. "You are quite the gentleman, Mr. Calrissian."

Lando let out a hearty laugh. "Don't call me that," he said good naturedly. "Please, just stick with Lando."

Leia felt her face flush slightly. "Alright Lando." Suddenly, both were aware of the blaring sounds in the background, which allowed an escape from the suddenly uncomfortable conversation. Leia stood up from the couch and decided it was time for her to leave,

"Will you be going with us?" she asked.

Lando looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "Perhaps."

"We could use your help," Leia told him, hoping to persuade him.

Lando smiled up at her. "We'll see. In the meantime, let's get everyone to safety. Sound like a plan?"

In reply, Leia looked down at him. "Shall we then?"

Lando grinned at her, and the two of them went in separate directions.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka gingerly stepped through the rubble that had once held a peaceful distraction from the world outside. The white marble floors now scorched, and the mysterious coolness that had intrigued her so much had completely disappeared. Part of her wondered if it had been directly linked to the older man, and had been sentient. Regardless, everything that had been was now gone. The Coruscanti authorities had taken what was left of the body as well as anything they thought important. Something told Ahsoka, however, that there was still much to be learned in the remaining wreckage.<p>

"What were you up to?" she muttered to herself, peeking through crisp papers. They collapsed into dust at the touch of her fingers.

Stretching out with the force, Ahsoka felt around the room. There was a trace of something alive, something serene. Ahsoka felt a familiar cool sensation come over her. She felt it rising up her body and then all of a sudden, it was as if the room before her had changed. Dancing before her eyes were soft, white particles of light. Even as the description came to her mind, Ahsoka knew that there was so much more to what she was seeing than she knew, or would ever know.

Run. The word was whispered into her ear, yet at the same time Ahsoka felt as if she had been punched in the stomach with great force. Doubling over in both shock and pain, Ahsoka could hear nothing other than that single word: run.

This feeling was more intense than any other time she had sensed danger. With her concentration dropped, she found herself alone in a charred room, and yet she still felt the presence of another person with her.

"Who's there?" Her voice trembled slightly, and Ahsoka hoped that whoever was with her would think her a non-threat, but there was no reply. And yet, Ahsoka knew beyond a doubt that she was not alone, that something with dark powers was with her.

Taking one last look around the apartment, Ahsoka decided that there was nothing more to be gained from the apartment. Careful not to leave any visible traces of her trespass, Ahsoka left the building.

It had only been a few hours when Ahsoka found herself at a café. It was owned by a large Twi'lek named Ivel'catuc. He bustled around the seating area taking orders and chatting with his customers. When he got to Ahsoka's table, he paused.

"I've seen you somewhere before," he said bluntly.

A twinge of fear struck at her heart, but she shook her head and kept the look on her face calm. "Are you sure? I've never been to Coruscant before."

Ivel'catuc narrowed his eyes at her and looked her over. His face changed from scrutinizing to embarrassment, and he flushed. "Please, miss, forgive me. I've never met a Togruta before, and frankly, you all like very similar."

The panic left her. She sat up straight her set her mouth. "Excuse me?" she asked, playing the role. "How dare you!"

The shopkeeper put his hands up in defense. "Please forgive me!" he begged. "I meant no harm. Words were said in ignorance, m'lady."

Ahsoka placed a hand down to calm him. "I forgive you. But you must learn to treat your customers with respect."

The shopkeeper nodded his head vigorously. "Yes mistress, I will! Please, order anything you want. On me."

Ahsoka smiled and let him know that she'd call him over when she was ready to order. He went away, and Ahsoka blew out a breath. She'd let her concern for finding Telo's murderer cloud the real reason she was here. She'd also let her guard down. It was much too dangerous to do that here.

"Getting something good?" An unknown person sat down on the other side of Ahsoka's table. Instantly, her hand shifted for easy access to her lightsaber. She cursed herself for once again now paying attention to the subtle hints from the force.

"Yes, I hope so. I've never been to this café before, so I'm hoping that the food isn't horrible," she replied calmly.

The stranger nodded slowly. "And just what are you doing here on Coruscant, might I ask."

"Well, it is rude of you to ask," Ahsoka informed him. "But I see no harm in telling you. I'm a tradesperson, and I'm here on business."

"Oh, well of course." The stranger pursed his lips. "What is it that you trade?"

Ahsoka cocked her head slightly. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

He laughed. "Do forgive me." He glanced over his shoulder, and then back to her. A look of panic had entered his eyes.

Warning signals blared in her mind. Ahsoka casually looked to where he had just glanced at, and saw a pair of poorly disguised Imperial troopers. She looked back at him, a cold look on her face.

"What do you want?"

"You need to come with me," he said, his voice much softer.

"You must think me an idiot," she retorted.

The strange man clenched his fists. "If you don't come with me, those men standing behind me will force you to go with them. And trust me, they're no ordinary troopers."

"I've had dealings with Imperial Stormtroopers before," Ahsoka told him coldly. "I think I can handle two of them."

"No, you don't understand. These two have trained against some of the best Jedi. They're jedi killers." He placed a hand over his eyes in frustration. "Please," he begged, and then left his hand fall against the table. "Please trust me."

"Again, you must think me an-"

He interrupted her. "Darth Vader wants you dead. He will stop at nothing to kill you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ahsoka demanded. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because Darth Vader killed my uncle, and I've been trying to repay the favor." There was a hate burning in the man's eyes, and Ahsoka found the force telling her to trust him.

"What do you propose we do?"

"Follow me. I know a place."

They two of them got up, and walked away from the café. Ahsoka had the sinking feeling that she was about to find herself in more trouble than she'd ever been in.

* * *

><p>"Chewy, what's going on?" Han demanded of his copilot. A dismantled Threepio lay in pieces at the Wookiee's feet. Chewy growled back an angry reply.<p>

"Well, okay. Goldenrod can be annoying, but that is no reason to tear him apart. I mean come on Chew!" Han threw his hands in the air. Anger towards his friend bubbled up inside of him, and he found he couldn't contain it. "You do realize he isn't even our droid right? That's Leia's droid. He wasn't even supposed to be with us!"

Chewy barked back an angry reply.

"Well excuse me. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to have any other friends besides you. Is that why you tore him apart? 'Cause you were jealous of Leia?" Han demanded.

Chewy roared at him, but that only made Han angrier. Luke tried saying something, but Han whirled towards the younger man and held up his finger. "This is all your fault, you know. If you had just stayed put, then I wouldn't be about here looking for you, and none of this would have happened."

Luke looked bewildered. "What? Are you kidding me? Just because you've got a crush on Leia doesn't mean you need to-"

He was interrupted by a shrill whistle. Han, Chewy and Luke all threw their hands over their ears, and turned towards the noise. Artoo was whistling with all of his might and spinning ferociously. When things had quieted down, the droid stopped spinning. He whistled, quieter this time, and rolled towards Luke.

"What's he saying?" Han asked.

Luke looked confused. "I don't understand. He say's we're being controlled."

Han made a face. "'Aint no one controlling me, that's for sure."

Luke waved a hand towards Han. "No, no I think he's right." Luke stood and turned towards Han. "When did you first get frustrated with me?"

Han shrugged. "I don't know. After we landed."

Luke nodded, a thoughtful look resting on his face. He snapped. "That's it!" He ran away from the group back towards the buildings.

"What's it?" Han asked, following the young man. "Luke, you can't just-oh forget it." Han shoved his hands in his pockets and cast a glance over his shoulder towards his first mate. The Wookiee was gingerly picking up pieces of the golden droid and was murmuring apologetically. Han turned back towards where Luke had been, and narrowly missed being rammed into. "Whoa there buddy."

Luke shoved something in Han's hands. "Look at that."

Han gazed over an old data pad and began to read. "Evacuations denied by the Empire….more strife between troops. They've begun to turn against each other." Han looked up at Luke. "What does this mean?"

"Artoo was right," Luke said, nothing but seriousness in his eyes. "There's something on this planet that's causing us to fight."

"So what do we do?" Han asked, feeling himself get annoyed again. "Leave the planet."

"That's the obvious choice. But, we could go after whatever is doing this. You know, and stop it?" Suddenly Luke's expression turned to one of uncertainty. "That is, if you think we should."

Han sighed deeply, and then gripped the other man's shoulder. "If you think you can control that temper of yours, buddy."

Luke laughed, but Han noticed that it lacked humor. He swallowed deeply and decided that the two of them were complete idiots.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


End file.
